A Garota Que Eu Gosto
by Cherrry-Bomb91
Summary: Desde a primeira vez que eu a vi eu percebi que ela era diferente. Ela era desleixada e muito menos fazia o meu tipo. Mas ela foi à única que nunca deu em cima de mim, e eu duvido muito que ela saiba que eu existo. E isso de alguma forma me irritava. Mas o que eu não sabia que eu estava devidamente interessado pela garota mais maltrapilha do colégio.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO** **.**

 **A GAROTA QUE EU GOSTO**

 **N** unca pensei que alguma garota fosse me fazer sentir o que eu estou sentindo por você. Eu tinha a plena consciência que desde a primeira vez que te vi, soube você era diferente das outras garotas por causa do seu jeito esfarrapado de se vestir sem se preocupar com a beleza. Mas eu descobri depois, que você era diferente por outra coisa; você não dava em cima de mim, e muito menos olhava na minha cara.

Aquilo me incomodava de um jeito que me deixava completamente insano, e por muitas vezes eu te odiei. E eu me odiei ainda mais por dá importância para alguém como você.

Eu nunca acreditei em destino, e muito menos coincidência, mas naquele dia quando você me "ajudou" na rua, passei acreditar que coincidências existem.

Aquele foi o nosso primeiro contato.

Eu descobri ali que você era uma pessoa boca suja, a rainha das megeras e a mestre do sarcasmo. Mas ao contrário de eu te repudiar e achar você a pior das espécies, eu te admirei ainda mais, principalmente o seu jeito ousado de escrever o número e endereço - que mais tarde descobri que era onde você trabalhava - em minha mão.

Eu penei para conseguir a sua confiança. Fique noites acordado bolando um jeito para te abordar no outro dia, chamar sua atenção. Eu queria desesperadamente que você me notasse, que gostasse de mim. E aos poucos eu fui derrubando aquela muralha que você tinha levantado para sua defesa contra o mundo. Mas eu consegui.

Nós meio que viramos amigos, mas ainda sim eu tinha vergonha de ser visto com você, principalmente pelos meus amigos. Não queria ser excluído de meu grupo e ser rebaixado para o mesmo nível que você, mesmo eu te achando a garota mais incrível de todas.

Mas eu fui fraco o suficiente para não enfrentar aqueles abutres. E idiota por perceber que status e popularidade não leva ninguém a lugar algum.

Eu estava ao seu lado quando você teve a maior decepção de toda a sua vida. Naquele dia eu descobri que você mantinha aquela imagem de garota valentona que não tem medo de nada, para esconder a menina assustada e frágil que você era. Eu descobri que a vida tinha sido cruel com você, que tinha lhe castigado sem dó nem piedade. E eu jurei a mim mesmo que diante das suas lágrimas que você deixava cair em meu ombro, que eu cuidaria de você, que não deixaria que ninguém te machucasse mais uma vez.

Mas diante daquela promessa que eu tinha feito só para mim, eu fui o causador da sua segunda decepção.

Eu juro que eu não queria isso, que você entendeu tudo errado. Que tudo o que você escutou tinha sido da boca para fora, que todo esse tempo eu sempre estive apaixonado por você, mesmo não te dizendo com todas as letras.

Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida, e não me arrependo de nada do que eu vivi com você. Mas eu preciso que você acredite em mim, que não dê ouvidos para o que os outros falam, pois eu deixei de ouvi-los já faz tempo.

Não quero mais saber das consequências, pois tudo o que quero é ter você de volta.

Por que você Sakura Haruno, é a garota que eu gosto.

A garota que eu gosto.


	2. FRUSTRADO

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Frustrado.**

 **A GAROTA QUE EU GOSTO**

 **E** u olhava para aquela garota de cabelos estranhamente cor-de-rosa amarrados num rabo de cavalo frouxo, a dez metros de onde eu estava com os meus amigos. Eu observava atentamente o jeito maltrapilho que ela se vestia. Um jeans velho e largo, uma camiseta de um branco amarelado com uma estampa de paisagem no meio, totalmente desbotado e amarrotado. Aquela garota deveria ter tirado aquelas roupas da garrafa, pelo estado que estava. Seus dois amigos estavam ao seu lado, Gaara no Sabaku e Kiba Inuzuka. Eles tinham acabado de chegar na escola, os três juntos.

E por mais que eu me repreendesse internamente por perder meu tempo olhando aquela fracassada, junto com seus coleguinhas, eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela, e aquilo me deixava redondamente puto.

Eu me mudei para Konoha com toda a minha família no meio do ano passado. Deixei minha antiga vida, meus amigos, e minha casa onde nasci e cresci para trás, para viver uma vida nova num lugar diferente. A causa desta mudança foi meu pai que resolveu abrir outra filial de sua empresa aqui em Konoha.

Minha família é dona da maior rede de advocacia do Japão, e todos são advogados. Bom, só meu pai Fugaku e minha mãe Mikoto, pois Itachi, meu irmão mais velho, estava no seu quarto período na faculdade, mas ele fazia estágio com meu pai. E eu, é claro, que já tinha um futuro traçado por meus pais, eu iria ser um advogado mais tarde.

Mas esse não é o futuro que eu queria, eu não me via numa sala de tribunais tratando de coisas jurídicas. Eu queria botar o pé na estrada e viajar por esse mundo a fora, conhecer lugares e pessoas diferentes. Mas eu nunca cheguei a dizer o meu verdadeiro desejo para meus pais, pois eu sabia que mesmo que se eu batesse o pé e dissesse o que eu realmente queria, não iria adiantar muito. E é por isso que eu preferia deixar esse meu sonho oculto, para não trazer discórdia.

Meu primeiro dia aqui em Konoha High School eu não imaginei que fosse diferente. Logo fui puxado para um grupo de populares, entrei na semana seguinte para o grupo de natação, onde concorri vários prêmios de campeonato. Minha popularidade subia a cada dia que passava, e eu ficava mais conhecido. As garotas davam em cima de mim com frequência, eu era aclamado e adorado por todos. Meus novos amigos eram legais, minhas notas na escola eram boas, e minha vida era bem badalada.

Mas diante de tudo isso aqui em Konoha High School, eu descobri que havia uma lei declarada pela galera popular. Era uma espécie de burocracia que todos os alunos daqui seguiam a risca: nenhum popular se misturava com outros alunos, como eles especificam, fracassados. Nós éramos uma espécie de _realeza,_ pois nós tínhamos grana, e os outros eram os _plebeus,_ os que não tinham grana.

Eu achava essa lei estúpida, pois as pessoas que não eram de nossa zona, não tinham culpa de ter nascido numa família pobre, só não tiveram sorte. Mas eu descobri também que para ficar bem nesta escola, não importa o quanto você ache ou deixe de achar que essa lei era absolutamente ridícula, portanto que você não inflija à regra.

Aqui nós éramos venerados, eu era venerado. Todos querendo um espacinho para entrar na lista dos populares, todos querendo um lugar ao nosso lado na mesa onde nós sentávamos na hora do intervalo. Todas as garotas querendo um pouco de minha atenção, sonhando com o dia que eu as desse trela.

Mas diante disso tudo havia um pequeno grupinho que parecia não está nem aí para a nossa lei, especialmente ela.

Seu nome era Sakura Haruno. Ela era diferente das outras garotas, ela era desleixada e não ligava para esse negócio de moda. Mas o que fazia aquele ser esquisito ser destacar entre todas as garotas daqui da escola, não era o fato dela se vestir como um garoto, e sim por nunca ter dado em cima de mim, e muito menos ter olhado na minha cara.

Eu me lembro no meu primeiro dia, às meninas me olhando, soltando risinhos e beijinhos. Naquele dia recebi mais de cinquenta papeizinhos com números de celulares escritos. Mas eu não pude deixar de notar uma em destaque. Ela parecia que nem notava que eu era o motivo das fofocas entre as meninas, ela não estava nem aí.

Aquilo de alguma forma me incomodou. Não que eu quisesse uma garota como ela atrás de mim, mas eu queria que ela me notasse, como todos me notavam. Mas eu deixei aquilo de lado e resolvi ignorar, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim clamava por sua atenção. E conforme os dias iam passando, os meses, e até o outro ano entrar, eu nunca percebi um olhar seu para mim. E depois desse dia eu duvidava que ela soubesse que eu existia.

Tentei ignorar mais uma vez aquele pequeno incômodo e seguir com a minha vida de popularidade. Ela não era ninguém. Ela só era uma fracassada maltrapilha que se veste como uma mendiga. Eu tinha tudo que eu queria. Eu poderia ter a garota que eu quisesse e na hora que eu quisesse. Mas quando eu parava para pensar que havia uma garota que não gostava de mim, me deixava redondamente frustrado. Eu me odiava por isso. E esse foi um dos motivos que passei a odiar Sakura Haruno com todas as minhas forças.

Eu nunca dirigi uma palavra com ela, eu só a observava de longe e a apelidava dos apelidos mais ridículos pelas suas costas. Ela era uma espécie de _divertimento_ entre eu e meus amigos. Era engraçado zoar da aparência dela. O jeito como ela se vestia. O modo masculino como ela andava e agia, ela era bruta e grossa. Mas quanto mais eu a xingava para aliviar a raiva que eu sentia por ela roubar minha atenção para si, mas eu me sentia estranho, sei lá, eu me sentia meio mal por dizer aquelas coisas dela.

— Amor, o que você tanto olha? - fui tirado de meus devaneios com a voz manhosa de Ino, minha atual peguete.

Ino Yamanaka era a garota mais gostosa da escola, e era louca por mim desde o primeiro dia que cheguei aqui. Ela ficava me cercando por todos os cantos, fazia charminhos, usava roupas provocativas, só para chamar minha atenção. E depois de seus esforços eu resolvi dar uma chance para ela e estamos juntos até hoje, mas nunca a pedi em namoro. Estou mais com ela pelo status que isso me proporciona, e pelo sexo casual que tínhamos.

Ino era boa de cama, boa amante, mas ela era chata pra caralho quando queria. Ela era grudenta, e esse era um dos motivos de não tê-la pedido em namoro, só nos pegamos. Mas para quem não sabia, pensavam que éramos namorados. Eu não desmentia os rumores, apenas deixava rolar, pois sabia que isso aumentava ainda mais o ego de Ino.

Fitei aqueles olhos azuis que estavam ao meu lado. Ela fez biquinho enquanto colocava seus braços em volta de meu pescoço, me dando um selinho em seguida.

— Nada. - a respondi, e vi Naruto se aproximando com sua namorada Hinata, e sua prima maluca Karin.

— Nada? - novamente a voz de Ino me fez olhá-la, enquanto ela se afastava um pouquinho de mim e ainda mantendo os braços em volta do meu pescoço. - Você estava tão distraído olhando não sei o quê.

— Só estava pensado e olhando nada. - me fiz de indiferente e Shikamaru apenas sorriu sarcástico, pois acho que ele tinha percebido para onde eu olhava.

— Fala aí, teme! - a voz escandalosa e alegre de Naruto atraiu a atenção de todos para ele.

Uma coisa que me impressionou foi minha amizade com aquele cara. Naruto Uzumaki era o tipo de pessoa que eu mais abominava. Era escandaloso, fala pelos cotovelos, não era nada discreto e extremamente burro e idiota. Mas uma coisa me fez fazê-lo ser uma exceção: ele sabia ouvir e dar conselhos de primeira. Surpreendi-me quando descobri aquela qualidade dele diante de seus milhares de defeitos, e me surpreendi mais ainda por eu o considerar o meu melhor amigo em tão pouco tempo.

— Fala, dobe. - o respondi, o vendo abri mais aquele sorriso largo que parecia está colado na cara.

Desviei meu olhar para Hinata que apenas deu um sorriso discreto e murmurou um oi para mim e os outros, e depois Karin, que tinha um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

Karin Uzumaki era a garota mais cínica e vadia que eu tive o prazer de conhecer. Nós tínhamos um rolo secreto, pois ela era melhor amiga de Ino que era minha atual. Eu sei o que estou fazendo com Ino era uma canalhice de primeira, ainda por que, eu estava transando quase sempre com sua melhor amiga da onça. Mas eu não podia dispensar um bom sexo selvagem que eu tinha com a ruiva doida.

Desviei meu olhar dela para não dar na pinta, comecei a prestar a atenção na conversa que Neji estava tendo com Shikamaru e Suigetsu.

Depois de algum tempo o sinal havia tocado e nós fomos para a nossa sala. Sentei-me em meu lugar privilegiado, que era no meio da sala, com Naruto atrás de mim, e Suigetsu na frente. Ino e Karin estavam sentadas na fileira ao meu lado direito e Neji, Hinata e Shikamaru na fileira a minha esquerda.

E naquela mesma hora vi Sakura entrar com seus amigos na sala. Mantive meu olhar discreto nela, olhando o jeito marrento e pesado que ela andava até o seu lugar nos fundos, ao lado da janela. Senti-me estranho novamente quando ela passou ao meu lado, e pude senti seu cheiro adocicado ficando no ar.

E mais uma vez, como todas às vezes, ela não me notou.

O professor entrou na sala e mandou todos se sentarem que ele começaria a aula. Pude ouvir os cochichos de Ino e Karin falando da garota que havia passado, e o quanto ela estava ridícula, a chamando de A Garota Brechó . Ouvi os risinhos de Suigetsu na minha frente, completamente ele havia escutado o mais novo apelido de Sakura, que havia nascido.

Apenas fiquei na minha e foquei minha atenção no quadro e nos deveres que o professor passava. E assim as aulas passaram, se arrastando como sempre, e quando o sinal do término da última aula daquele dia tocou, eu juntei minhas coisa e fui para o meu treino de natação. Eu teria um campeonato daqui a duas semanas e precisava treinar.

O professor Asuma já estava me esperando, assim como os dez nadadores. Posso dizer que fui bem, bati um novo recorde de tempo e dei uma boa melhorada. Quando aquelas duas horas de treino acabaram, apenas peguei minhas coisas, me vesti e fui em direção ao estacionamento. A escola estava vazia, pois àquela hora todos estavam em suas casas.

Senti meu celular apitar no bolso detrás da minha calça. Era uma mensagem de Karin:

 **"Gostoso, meus pais vão passar o dia todo fora, estou sozinha e excitada."**

Sorri com o jeito direto de Karin, ela era realmente doida e imprevisível, e eu gostava aquilo. Ela sabia mesmo o que era bom, e aproveitar na melhor forma possível. Comecei a teclar uma resposta rapidamente.

 **"Chego aí em dez minutos."**

E não demorou nem dois segundos e recebi sua resposta, mas antes que eu pudesse ver, eu senti meu pé pisar em alguma coisa. Olhei para o chão e vi uma correntinha de prata que brilhava no sol que estava batendo.

Agachei-me e peguei aquela correntinha, vendo o pingente em forma de coração, percebi o fecho arrebentado. Alguém deveria ter perdido. Analisei atentamente o pingente, abrindo em seguida o coração e surpreendi-me com as duas fotos que haviam ali.

A primeira era de uma mulher loira de olhos verdes na parte esquerda, e na parte direita, era de uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos verdes.

A correntinha era de Sakura Haruno. A garota na parte direita era ela, numa aparência mais jovem e na parte esquerda deveria ser alguém importante, de preferencia sua mãe. Ela completamente deve ter perdido, e eu achei.

E esse pode ser um motivo de fazê-la notar que Sasuke Uchiha existe.


	3. CAFAJESTE

**CAPÍTULO 2 - Cafageste.**

 **A GAROTA QUE EU GOSTO**

 **A** cordei com o som ensurdecedor do despertador do celular. Virei-me na cama tateando cegamente o criado-mudo ao lado, até esbarrar com os dedos no celular, o desligando em seguida.

Espreguicei-me, num modo para aquela preguiça matinal saísse de meu corpo enquanto abria os olhos, encontrando o quarto todo escuro. Mas apesar de toda a escuridão que fazia na minha _Bate-Caverna_ \- como meu irmão chamava meu quarto por causa da escuridão - eu sabia que lá fora estava claro e que havia chegado a hora de me levantar para ir à escola.

Arrastei-me ainda com os olhos semiabertos até o banheiro, olhei meu reflexo no espelho, enquanto eu soltava um bocejo. Escovei meus dentes e tirei a minha roupa e entrei no box. Deixei a água quente levar embora os vestígios de preguiça, enquanto sentia minhas costas arderem. Não precisei virar minha cabeça para trás e tentar ver o estrago de arranhões que Karin havia deixando nas minhas costas. Ela havia literalmente acabado comigo. A safada havia me mandado uma mensagem ontem quando eu saía da escola depois do treino. Seu pai estava viajando e sua mãe havia saído com as amigas.

Farreamos o resto da tarde toda até a metade da noite. Transamos na sala, na cozinha, no banheiro e em seu quarto. Passamos tanto tempo em nossa festinha que nem percebi o tempo passar, e sua mãe bater em sua porta. É claro eu tive que sair pela janela de seu quarto que ficava no segundo andar, quase que me estripei nos abusos de roseiras cheia de espinhos.

Enquanto eu dirigia de volta para casa, pude ver as dezenas de mensagens e ligações perdidas de Ino. Eu teria que arrumar uma boa desculpa para ela, ou então eu estaria literalmente fodido.

Desliguei o resisto da água e peguei uma toalha ao lado do box, saindo em seguida. Entrei no quarto ainda escuro, e abri as cortinas, clareando um pouco o local. Depois de me vestir e colocar os tênis, peguei minha mochila que estava no mesmo lugar - no chão - que larguei quando cheguei ontem, fazendo alguma coisa cair no chão.

Agachei-me e peguei a corrente de prata com um pingente de um coração da mesma cor. Passei o dedo na rosa entalhada no meio do coração, e em seguida eu abri, vendo novamente a foto da mulher loira de um lado, e do outro a foto da Sakura.

Fiquei olhando embasbacado para o rosto ainda infantil que ela possuía ali, deveria ter uns onze ou doze anos, seu sorriso era enorme e lindo. Mas eu percebia que o seu sorriso alegre não contrastava com o brilho triste que havia em seus olhos verdes, um brilho solitário.

Passei um dedo na imagem, inerte em meus pensamentos, enquanto novamente eu era arrebatado por um sentimento diferente, aquele mesmo sentimento que eu sentia quando eu a via.

Mas que porra estava acontecendo comigo?

Franzi o cenho, e fechei o coração. Tirei-o da correntinha quebrada, e o guardei dentro da gaveta da minha cômoda. Coloquei a correntinha no bolso e saí do quarto.

Encontrei minha mãe arrumada impecávelmente com seu terninho azul marinho, seus cabelos preso num coque bem feito, deixando algumas mechas na frente solta, e seus saltos alto, que a deixava quase a minha altura.

Minha mãe Mikoto era uma mulher muito bonita, e sua beleza ocultava a idade de quarenta e poucos anos que ela tinha. Todos diziam que eu era a cara de minha mãe, puxando só a personalidade séria de meu pai. Itachi era o contrário. Ele era parecia com meu pai, e puxado à personalidade de minha mãe.

Terminei de descer as escadas, atraindo a atenção de minha mãe que estava com uma bolsa no ombro e sua pasta de documentos segurando na mão esquerda. Assim que me viu, ela abriu um sorriso amoroso, como ela sempre fazia, e veio até mim, me dando um beijo na testa.

\- Bom dia, meu amor. - ela sorria, enquanto estava com sua mão direita acariciando o meu rosto.

\- Bom dia, mãe. - era impossível não sorrir quando está na presença de Mikoto Uchiha. - Já vai sair?

Ela deu um passo para trás.

\- Sim. Eu tenho uma audiência agora de manhã. - ela disse, tentando arrumar o meu cabelo que estava bagunçado. - Seu pai e seu irmão estão tomando café. Não saia sem se alimentar direito, não quero que meu filhotinho fique com anemia.

Meu rosto se contorceu em uma careta, com o gesto carinhoso demais de minha mãe.

\- Mãe, para de me chamar de filhotinho, eu já sou grandinho demais para ser tratado como uma criança.

Ela crispou os lábios, meio repreendedor, mas sabia que ela não estava zangada.

\- Mas você é meu caçulinha, meu menininho medroso que corria para meu quarto nos dias chuvosos. - ela apertou minhas duas bochechas, fazendo um biquinho aparecer em minha boca.

Não acredito que ela iria desencavar aquela história daquele buraco mais uma vez, às sete e vinte da manhã. Itachi sempre me zoou por causa disso. _Porra,_ eu era só uma criança de seis anos que tinha medo de trovão, não que eu tenha agora, tenha dó.

\- Mãe, fala sério. - minha voz havia saído estranha, devido o aperto de minhas bochechas.

\- Tudo bem. - ela me soltou, e me olhou séria. - Que horas você chegou ontem, em mocinho? Você sabe que eu não admito que chegue tarde da noite em casa nos dias que tem aula.

Droga! Eu não posso dizer para ela que eu estava transando com a melhor amiga da minha ficante. E eu pensando que dona Mikoto não havia dado falta da minha presença ontem.

Minha mãe era foda, sempre controladora com esses negócios de estudos, e até hoje ela me pede o boletim da escola, e eu não era o único, Itachi também era obrigado a mostrar suas notas da faculdade para o sargentão Mikoto. Que ela não ouça que eu a chamei de sargentão, pois era bem capaz dela me deixar dias sem sentar. Minha mãe era assustadora quando estava zangada, tenho dó do meu pai quando a pega de TPM.

\- Eu... - hesitei, olhando para os lados, e enfiei minha mão no bolso da calça sentindo a correntinha. - eu estava na casa do Naruto.

Ela apertou seus olhos para mim, e mantive minha cara séria e indiferente. Esse era o primeiro passo para despistar qualquer olhar repreendedor.

\- Espero que isso não se repita.

Assenti com a cabeça.

\- Bom, eu já vou indo, se não eu vou acabar me atrasando. - ela se virou, mas eu a impedi.

\- Mãe. - ela me olhou. Dei três passos para perto dela. Tirei minha mão dentro do bolso, trazendo a correntinha, e a estendi para ela, que franziu o cenho, mas logo tratei de explicar: - A senhora pode concertar?

Ela pegou nas mãos.

\- De quem é? - ela quis saber, enquanto fitava a correntinha.

\- É de uma amiga minha. - menti, e ela me fitou. - Eu achei no chão jogado - isso não está colando -, e eu resolvi fazer uma boa ação.

Minha mãe desviou o olhar de mim para a correntinha.

\- O abotoador está quebrado. Mas tem concerto. - ela me fitou, enquanto colocava a correntinha dentro de sua bolsa. - Vou levar ao joalheiro e depois te entrego.

Sorri.

\- Valeu.

\- Tenha juízo, e boa aula. - ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e depois saiu de casa.

Caminhei até a sala de jantar, encontrando meu pai sentado na ponta da mesa, com o seu jornal aberto, o lendo, enquanto bebericava o seu café. Itachi estava ao seu lado direito, comendo seu cereal ao leite com uma cara tediosa. Sentei-me em meu lugar na segunda cadeira do lado esquerdo de meu pai, atraindo a atenção dos dois para mim.

\- Bom dia, filho. - ele me olhou rapidamente, voltando sua atenção para o jornal.

\- Bom dia, pai. - murmurei, servindo-me de ovos mexidos que a empregada havia acabado de colocar em meu prato.

\- E aí _filhotinho da mamãe_ , dormiu bem?

Olhei para aquele traste que eu chamo de irmão com o meu pior olhar. Ele me fitava com um sorriso zombeteiro na boca, enquanto mastigava aquela ração que ele chama de cereal. Apenas o ignorei e voltei minha atenção para meu alimento, escutando aquela risada nojenta dele.

Existe coisa pior em ter um irmão mais velho que tem a maturidade de uma criança de três anos?

O resto do café da manhã foi calmo, apenas ignorando as piadinhas imbecis de Itachi por eu ter chegado tarde em casa. O infeliz parece que só vai dormir quando eu chego em casa. Fala sério, eu não preciso de mais gente para ficar me monitorando, já bastava a mamãe para fazer esse papel.

Levantei-me da mesa, assim que terminei de comer, e fui até a sala, pegando minha mochila que estava no sofá e saí de casa, entrando na garagem. Joguei minha mochila no banco do passageiro, enquanto sentava no banco do motorista. Liguei o carro, mas parecia que ele não queria ligar.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Mas que porra...

Tentei mais uma vez, e novamente o carro tentava dar sinal de vida e depois morria. Tentei mais outra, e mais outra, e mais outra...

\- Vai tomar no cú! - gritei, já puto com aquela porra.

Soquei o volante, fazendo a buzina soar alta. Não era a primeira vez que aquele carro dava problema para ligar, e tudo começou depois do dia em que o emprestei para Suigetsu. Não sabia que merda ele tinha feito, mas depois daquele dia meu carro nunca foi o mesmo. Meu pai iria me estrangular vivo se soubesse que eu já fodi com o carro que ele havia me dado esse ano.

Suspirei cansado, encostando minha cabeça no banco. Eu tinha que me manter calmo e não pirar. Eu vou esculachar aquele vacilão quando chegasse no colégio. Incline meu corpo um pouco para frente e levei minha mão até a chave.

\- Pega... - murmurei, enquanto eu girava a chave, e para minha felicidade, finalmente o carro ligou. - Isso caralho.

Não pude segurar um sorriso de satisfação, enquanto manobrava o carro para fora da garagem e minutos depois eu estava indo ao rumo do colégio. Quando cheguei no estacionamento do colégio, a primeira coisa que eu vejo depois quando saio do carro era Ino. Ela estava parada me olhando com uma cara nada boa, enquanto seus braços estavam cruzados. Sabia que iria vir avalanche pela frente.

Como se nada houvesse acontecido, caminhei tranquilamente até ela, que só franzia mais o vínculo entre as sobrancelhas, formando-se um V entre elas. Eu sabia que ela iria abrir o maior escândalo por eu não ter retornado suas ligações, e eu não estava com saco para aquilo. Eu tinha meu discurso cafajeste na ponta da língua, e torcia para que ela acreditasse, caso contrário pouco estava me fudendo para o rumo de nosso relacionamento. Estava ficando de saco cheio dela, e como eu disse; Ino às vezes era chata pra caralho.

\- Oi, Ino. - disse eu, depois que parei a sua frente. Fiz-me de desentendido. - O que você está fazendo aqui parada?

Ela soltou uma lufada de ar pelo nariz enquanto descruzava os braços.

\- Eu quero que você me dê um bom motivo para não ter atendido as minhas ligações. - ela começou, sua voz fina me doía os ouvidos.

\- Eu estava dormido. - falei calmamente.

Ela me olhou descrente.

\- Você acha que eu vou acreditar nessa desculpa esfarrapada? - sua voz aumentou dois décimos, fazendo alguns alunos que passavam por ali olhar para nós.

\- Você está bancando a ridícula.

\- Ridícula? - sua voz aumentou mais. - Você acha que eu sou idiota? Eu liguei para a sua casa ontem à tarde e me disseram que você não estava.

 _Eita porra_.

\- Eu pedi para que falassem que eu não estava em casa. - menti na cara dura. - Não queria ser incomodado por ninguém.

\- O quê? - ela me olhava descrente.

Suspirei, tentando não ficar mais irritado do que já estava.

\- Ino. - eu a fitei com um convencimento impressionante. - Eu passei a tarde toda treinando para o campeonato que está chegando, e a única coisa que eu queria era dormir depois que cheguei em casa. E a primeira coisa que eu escuto quando chego aqui é cobrança? No ferra, Ino!

Aos poucos o seu rosto se desfazia, tomando uma expressão arrependida.

E o primeiro prémio de melhor cafajeste e mentiroso de todos os tempos, vai para mim.

\- Oh... me desculpe. - ela murmurou, dando dois passos para frente, ficando bem próximo de mim. - Eu fiquei maluca te ligando e você não me atendia.

\- Eu deixei o celular no silencioso.

Ela agarrou meu pescoço com suas mãos, colando sua boca na minha. Agarrei sua cintura, aprofundando o beijo.

\- Eu iria te chamar para ir ao cinema comigo ontem. - ela disse com sua voz manhosa depois que nos separamos.

\- Eu estava muito cansado, foi mal. - mentira, eu estava transando com sua melhor amiga.

\- Tudo bem. - ela mordeu o lábio, enquanto passava seu dedo em meu peito coberto pela camisa. - Acho que estarei sozinha em casa hoje...

Sorri, sabia perfeitamente o que aquela loira insinuava.

\- Estarei livre a tarde toda.

O sorriso dela se alargou, beijando-me novamente. Fomos para o meio do pátio, encontrando o resto da galera. Karin sorriu daquele jeito provocativo, desviando os olhos para o chão. Ficamos conversando banalidades como sempre. Ino sempre agarrada ao meu pescoço, demostrando território. Eu tentava me manter indiferente enquanto meus olhos vagavam pelo pátio até encontrar ela.

Sakura estava longe de onde eu estava, seus dois amigos estavam ao seu lado Ela discutia com Kiba enquanto Gaara tentava apaziguar a raiva que ela depositava no garoto. Ela estava irritada, não dava para escutar o que ela dizia devido à distância de onde nós estávamos, mas alguma coisa me dizia que havia acontecido alguma coisa.

De repente, Sakura se afasta de Kiba, com Gaara ao seu lado. Ela parecia de alguma forma desesperada, enquanto procurava alguma coisa no chão do pátio. Logo a ficha havia caído. Ela procurava a correntinha. A correntinha que eu havia encontrado ontem e que estava em meu poder.

E eu não podia imaginar como será sua reação quando eu fosse entregá-la. Nem eu sabia como eu iria reagir.


	4. OUSADA

**CAPÍTULO 3 - Ousada.**

 **A GAROTA QUE EU GOSTO**

 **A** s aulas se passaram como sempre, uma merda. Os professores sendo sempre chatos com aquelas matérias entediantes. Apenas copiava tudo, num modo meio que automático. Naruto de vez em quanto se inclinava para frente e conversava coisas fúteis e idiotas, mas que sempre me tirava risadas, principalmente quando ele comentava que Karin me olhava de um jeito como se fosse me atacar como um leão faminto.

Realmente ela estava me olhando, e piscava para mim quando meus olhos encontravam os dela. _Vadia._

Percebi que Suigetsu não havia vindo à escola, aquele vacilão. Mas ele não perdia por esperar amanhã, eu iria querer saber o que diabos ele fez com o meu carro.

O sinal do término das aulas havia soado, levantei-me como todos os outros, jogando minhas coisas dentro da mochila e logo senti um corpo atrás de mim e braços rodearem o meu pescoço, jogando o meu corpo para frente. Não olhei para trás para saber que era Ino, pois seu perfume cítrico entrou em minhas narinas.

\- O que foi Ino? - perguntei, fechando a mochila enquanto sentia seus lábios no meu pescoço.

\- Você vai mesmo lá em casa? - ela quis saber.

Virei meu corpo para frente, e recebi um selinho em seguida.

\- Vou. - desviei meus olhos para Karin que passava atrás de Ino. Ela soltou um beijo para mim enquanto sorria. Voltei minha atenção para Ino. - Depois do treino.

\- Estarei esperando. - ela agarrou novamente meu pescoço e me beijou.

Agarrei sua cintura fina e aprofundei o beijo ainda mais, nos separamos quando escutamos um soar de garganta. Olhamos nós dois para o lado, vendo Karin na porta da sala com uma cara de tédio.

\- Ino, para de ficar agarrando esse Uchiha aí, e vamos logo. - Karin chamou com uma voz tediosa, totalmente fingida.

\- Já estou indo Karin. - Ino se voltou para mim. - Tenho que ir, amor. - ela limpou os vestígios de gloss que ficou em minha boca. - Você me liga quando estiver saindo do treino?

\- Ligo.

Ela sorriu e se afastou. Coloquei minha mochila nas costas e saí da sala em seguida. Percebi que Sakura estava atrás de mim, ela e seus amigos, Gaara e Kiba. Senti uma onda de euforia quando escutei sua voz, mesmo que fosse zangada.

\- Gaara, fala para esse energúmeno que se ele não quiser ficar com a cara amassada, é só não falar comigo.

\- Você ouviu, Kiba. - a voz de Gaara soou risonha, para o outro ao seu lado.

Aquilo foi à única coisa que eu escutei, já que eu não olhei para trás, e fui para outro caminho. Foram poucas vezes que eu pude escutar aquela voz de menina, porém cheia de autoridade e marra. Uma coisa dentro de mim se acendia.

Só tive uma hora de treino, e foi bem gratificante, bati meu recorde duas vezes, e aquilo era bom.

O treinador Asuma deu por encerrado o treino e mandou todos se dispensarem. Fui para o vestiário enquanto passava a toalha pelo corpo, me secando. Caminhei até a minha mochila e a tirei do armário, junto com as minhas roupas, escutando meu celular tocando.

O tirei de dentro da mochila, e vi o nome do Itachi na tela.

\- O que foi Itachi?

\- _Sasuke, você ainda está no colégio?_

\- Sim, mas já vou embora. - respondi, apoiando o telefone entre o ombro e o ouvido para vestir minhas calças.

\- _Faz um favor, vai até a assistência técnica e pega meu notebook para mim?_ \- ele disse. - _Eles me ligaram agora a pouco e me disseram que já está concertado._

Fechei o zíper da minha calça.

\- Por que você não pega?

 _\- Sasuke eu estou preso aqui no escritório do papai com uma pilha de documentos para serem revisados. A assistência fecha cedo e eu não vou conseguir chegar a tempo. Meus trabalhos da faculdade estão todos na memória do computador._

Bufei inconformado. Sabia o quanto Itachi estava nervoso por que seu notebook deu pane antes de ontem quando ele fazia um super-trabalho para a faculdade que ele iria ter que entregar essa semana.

\- Tá, eu pego. - respondi e pude escutar um suspiro de alívio do outro lado da linha. - Onde fica essa assistência?

 _\- Fica do outro lado da cidade, anota o endereço aí._

Tirei meu caderno da mochila e uma caneta e anotei o endereço que ele passava, e quando ele terminou de passar, meu celular morreu. Olhei o visor percebendo que a bateria havia acabado.

\- Que merda. - murmurei, tacando o celular na mochila e arrancando a folha do caderno, a dobrando e colocando no bolso de trás.

Coloquei minha camisa e os sapatos, guardei o caderno e fechei a mochila, o colocando nas costas e saí do vestiário.

Caminhei em passos rápidos até o estacionamento quase vazio. Eu tinha que passar na assistência antes de ir para casa da Ino. Entrei no meu carro, jogando minha mochila no banco do passageiro. Engatei a chave na ignição, girei e...

\- Merda, de novo não.

O carro começou a mesma palhaçada de hoje de manhã. Aquilo só podia ser coisa mandada do inferno para me aborrecer. Tentei ficar calmo e não perder a cabeça. Girei a chave mais uma vez, e de novo, e de novo... Na quinta tentativa finalmente consegui, e saí de lá o mais rápido possível. Suigetsu iria ouvir muito amanhã.

O caminho todo foi tranquilo, saí da avenida principal entrando numa outra rua do outro lado da cidade. Aqui as casa e lojas eram mais decaídas, não era como no centro ou a zona norte. Havia alguns camelôs espalhados, casas pequenas e simples e as ruas com um movimento mais pobre, e pessoas andando com sacolas de supermercado nas mãos.

Tirei o endereço do bolso e dei mais uma checada, não faltava muito para chegar. E como se o mundo estivesse conspirando contra mim novamente, meu carro morreu.

\- _Porra!_ \- gritei socando o volante com toda a força.

Tentei ligar o carro várias vezes e nada. Ele havia morrido de vez.

Saí do carro, batendo a porta com força, com um ódio enorme. Chutei o pneu para que a raiva pudesse ser amenizada. Olhei para os lados percebendo o lugar desconhecido por mim. Não conhecia muito bem aquele lado da cidade, e nem sabia por onde eu poderia arrumar ajuda.

Meu celular estava totalmente descarregado, eu só tinha três pratas no bolso. Não costumo levar muito dinheiro para escola, só o suficiente para o lanche. Eu estava definitivamente fodido.

Suspirei, encostando-me com as costas no carro, olhando para o chão. Ergui minha cabeça para cima, e para a minha total surpresa, eu vi Sakura a vinte metros de onde eu estava. Eu havia reconhecido imediatamente aqueles cabelos cor-de-rosa amarrados no costumeiro rabo de cavalo frouxo e suas roupas meio masculinas e largas. Sua cabeça estava abaixada enquanto via alguma coisa em um papel que estava em suas mãos, totalmente distraída.

Alguma coisa em mim ficou diferente, eu me sentia agitado, meio nervoso. Ela era a única pessoa que eu conhecia ali. Ela era a única que possivelmente poderia me ajudar. Só aquele pensamento me fez sentir um frio no estômago.

Eu acompanhei todo o seu processo com o olhar. Ela estava tão distraída, que estava passando por mim e nem me notou, como sempre. Aquela frustração me atingiu como uma bola de neve.

\- Ei, você!?

Que caralho eu estava fazendo?

As palavras haviam saído sem eu ao menos perceber. Só o fato de perder aquela chance e perdê-la de meus olhos num bairro desconhecido por mim, me deixou de certa forma desesperado. Como aquela garota mal vestida que eu mal a conheço conseguia me deixar tão louco assim?

Eu a vi, e como se estivesse em câmera lenta, o momento em que Sakura parou na calçada e virou se rosto para mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram e na mesma hora eu senti meu sangue correr mais rápido.

Ela estava perto, quase um metro e meio longe de mim. Perto o bastante para eu perceber o quanto seus olhos eram mais verdes do que eu pensava, grandes e brilhantes. Seus cílios totalmente naturais eram longos, sua pele branca e pálida, contrastava com as bochechas coradas pelo calor que fazia. Sua boca com lábios finos estavam numa linha reta.

Ela estava me _vendo,_ pela primeira vez ela estava me _notando._

Fiquei calado que nem um panaca, a encarando. Seu cenho logo se juntou, formando um pequeno V entre as sobrancelhas finas e rosa. Em seguida ela virou seu rosto para frente e voltou a caminhar. Mas eu não podia deixá-la escapar, essa podia ser a única chance que eu tenho para descobrir o que essa garota tem de diferente que me deixava tão obcecado para saber sobre ela.

Voltei a chamá-la de novo e dessa vez minha voz havia saído mais firme:

\- Estou falando com você!

Sakura voltou a parar, e me olhou mais uma vez, seus lábios estavam crispados, o V não havia saído entre as sobrancelhas.

Ela olhou para os lados, depois olhou para frente, para em fim voltar seus olhos para mim. Arqueou uma sobrancelha para cima, na mesma hora que eu pude escutar o timbre de sua voz sarcástica:

\- Olha o que temos aqui? Sasuke Uchiha falando comigo, uma reles mortal?

Não havia gostado do tom debochado que ela havia se referido a mim, mas fiquei surpreso e um pouco animado por ela saber meu nome. Quem diria.

\- O próprio. - forcei para que minha voz saísse, mas não podia mostrar que eu estava redondamente abalado com a nossa primeira troca de palavras, mesmo que não seja como eu imaginei, nem em um milhão de anos.

Ela aproximou alguns passos fortes até mim, mostrando toda a sua marra no andar.

\- E o que a _vossa realeza_ quer comigo?

Se eu disser que ela se curvou que nem os súditos se curvam para o rei, vocês iriam acreditar? Pois acreditem, ela se curvou para mim num jeito totalmente debochado.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Você está zombando de mim?

Ela ergueu seu rosto para cima e me olhou com uma surpresa totalmente fingida.

\- Ah, não, sou _incapaz_ de zombar de alguém como você, _majestade._ \- ela fez questão de destacar o "majestade", balançando a cabeça para os lados e sorriu de lado, um sorriso maldoso.

\- Mas não é o que parece. - minha voz saiu entre dentes. Mesmo que eu esteja surpreso por está tendo aquela conversa com ela, não pude deixar de me irritar pelo fato de alguém como ela ficasse tirando sarro de alguém como eu.

Aos poucos seu pequeno sorriso de lado desapareceu, tomando uma expressão séria.

\- O que você quer? - seu tom de voz saiu frio e rude. - Bater papo que não é. Então desembucha _playboy,_ por que eu não tenho tempo para ficar perdendo com gente como você.

 _Gente como eu?_

Aquela simples palavra me pegou desprevenido, me senti diminuído. Reprimi aqueles sentimentos e coloquei a minha cara séria, e falei a coisa mais estúpida que passou pela minha cabeça:

\- Você pode me ajudar?

Sua expressão séria dera o lugar a uma expressão surpresa.

\- Ajudar você?

\- Você pode me emprestar um celular? - perguntei, iria ser de grande ajuda. Eu ligaria para Naruto vir me pegar e depois ligaria para o guincho.

\- O quê?

\- É que meu carro quebrou - apontei para ele atrás de mim. -, e minha bateria está à zero. Preciso ligar para o reboque.

Ela ficou algum tempo me olhando, como se eu fosse algum tipo de bicho bizarro.

\- Eu não tenho crédito. - sua voz soou depois de segundos me encarando.

\- Não tem problema, eu posso ligar a cobrar.

Ela levantou as palmas das mãos para cima.

\- Meu celular também está sem bateria. - seu tom de voz saiu zombeteiro, e aí eu percebi que ela estava mentindo.

Franzi o cenho, perdendo a paciência. Ela pensa que eu sou o quê? Um otário?

\- Por que você não fala de uma vez que não quer me emprestar? - falei, minha voz saindo mais grossa e um pouco raivosa.

\- Eu não quero te emprestar.

Tá, essa doeu até no meu fígado. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão cara de pau e megera assim? Ah me esqueci, estou falando com Sakura Haruno.

\- Valeu. - murmurei, sentindo a raiva me consumindo aos poucos.

\- De nada. - ela tinha o descaramento de sorrir para mim. - Se era só isso, então estou indo.

Eu pensei em tentar impedi-la, até por que, minha última chance era seu celular. Eu até podia encontrar alguma loja de conveniência por ali e pedir para fazer uma ligação, mas o problema era que eu não sabia onde iria encontrar uma. Droga! Maldito seja você Itachi, por me mandar para esse lugar. E maldita seja você Sakura Haruno, por ser uma desgraçada ruim.

Eu acompanhei com o olhar ela se afastando com os passos normais e pesados. Parecia que nada havia acontecido. Mas eu vi de repente ela parar. Seus ombros subiram e depois desceram, como se ela soltasse um suspiro, e virou seu corpo para trás, e veio em seguida até mim.

\- O que foi? Veio tirar mais uma com a minha cara novamente? - perguntei, observando ela se aproximando mais de mim.

Ela revirou os olhos e parou de frente para o meu carro.

\- Fica quieto na tua, playboy. - ela olhou para o capô do carro. - O que _ele_ tem?

Ela se referia ao carro.

\- O quê? Vai dar uma de mecânica agora? - ironizei, cruzando os braços. - Dispenso seus serviços de quinta.

Ela me fitou com chamas nos olhos, parecia que iria voar no meu pescoço a qualquer momento. Hesitei em dar um passo para trás.

\- Isso que dar tentar ser boazinha e ajudar imbecis como você. - ela ralhou raivosa. - Se não quer minha ajuda então se dane, você e esse seu carro!

Ela virou os calcanhares para sair, e na mesma hora percebi a merda que eu havia feito. Ela havia voltado para me ajudar e eu começo a tirar sarro dela? Como eu podia ser tão sequelado assim?

Corri e agarrei seu braço, senti uma descarga elétrica percorrendo todo o meu corpo quando toquei em sua pele macia e quente. Ela se virou-se para mim, e me olhou assustada, desviou seus olhos para o seu braço. Fiz o mesmo, e logo a soltei, voltando a fitá-la.

\- Foi mal aí. - falei. - Não quis te ofender.

Ela não disse nada, apenas cruzou os braços.

\- Eu preciso de um guincho para levá-lo até a uma oficina. - expliquei, ainda sentindo aquele formigamento na minha mão.

\- O que ele tem? - ela quis saber.

\- Não sei. Ele morreu.

Ela me fitou e depois caminhou até o capô do carro e sem o menor previsto ela o abriu. A fumaça invadiu e ela se afastou um pouco para trás, abanando com a mão.

\- O que você vai fazer? - perguntei assim quando a via mexer em alguma coisa no motor, como se soubesse o que estava fazendo.

\- Está faltando água no reservatório. - ela disse, ainda olhando o motor do carro, me aproximei. - E os bicos ejetores estão sujos. - ela fechou o capô em seguida. - Você vai ter que chamar um guincho e mandá-lo para a oficina.

Eu a observava, ainda atordoado com aquilo que ela havia falado.

\- Como você sabe disso?

Ela me olhou, e arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Como que _você_ não sabe disso? - ela respondeu a minha pergunta com outra pergunta.

\- Eu não sou mecânico.

\- Não precisa ser mecânico para saber que o carro está precisando de água. - seu tom saiu novamente debochado, enquanto me olhava com superioridade.

Bom, ela havia me pegado nessa.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e levou sua mão direita atrás de suas costas onde sua mochila de um jeans velhos estava. Escutei um som do zíper e segundos depois, volta trazendo uma caneta.

Apenas a observava. Ela se aproximou mais de mim, pegou a minha mão sem prévio aviso, deixando-me surpreso com sua ousadia. Ela virou minha palma para cima com uma mão e com a outra ela levava a caneta até a boca, tirando a tampa da mesma.

\- O quê?

Não consegui pronunciar uma palavra devido o meu choque com a sua ousadia. Ela começou a escrever, eu sentia a pequena esfera da caneta que liberava a tinta preta formigar em minha palma. Tentei ver o que ela escrevia, mas não conseguia por causa de sua mão canhota que ela escrevia.

Sakura soltou a minha mão e logo a virei para mim. Havia um número de telefone em cima, e abaixo um endereço.

Olhei para ela, surpreso.

\- O que significa isso?

Ela tampou a caneta.

\- O número do guincho e o endereço da oficina. - ela respondeu tranquilamente. - Você ganha dez por cento de desconto na oficina se falar que fui eu que o indiquei.

\- Hm? - Olhei novamente para minha mão, meio embasbacado.

\- Ah - a fitei e ela continuou: -, daqui a duas quadras tem uma loja de conveniência, você pode fazer a sua ligação.

Apertei meus olhos.

\- Você me pouparia muito tempo se me emprestasse o seu telefone.

Ela ergueu os ombros para cima.

\- Sou apegada a bens materiais. - sorriu falsa. - Não costumo emprestar minhas coisas para playboys como você.

Bufei novamente com seu jeito debochado e sarcástico. Puta que pariu, como aquela garota podia ser tão foda assim?

\- Tchau, playboy. - ela nem deu tempo para eu responder e saiu com seus passos seguros e marrentos, e em poucos segundos sumiu do meu campo de visão.

Fiquei que nem um otário, parado, fitando a rua deserta. Voltei a olhar minha mão rabiscada e não pude conter o pequeno sorriso que se abria em minha boca aos poucos.

Sakura havia me surpreendido e me desarmado, me pegando com a guarda baixa de uma só vez. Ela sabia quem eu era, mas também me repudiava, eu percebi isso. Ela era misteriosa para o meu vê, e mesmo ela sendo a garota mais megera, ousada, e marrenta de todas, eu fiquei fascinado. Sei lá, eu a achei incrível o seu jeito ousado. Nem em um milhão de anos Ino ou Karin seria que nem ela, pois Sakura conseguia ser melhor.


	5. MEGERA

**CAPÍTULO 4 - Megera.**

 **A GAROTA QUE EU GOSTO**

 **J** oguei-me na cama, sentindo o cansaço daquela tarde totalmente estressante e diferente. Ainda estava bolado por causa do carro e da minha estranha conversa com Sakura. Eu não havia processado todo o seu sarcasmo comigo, e muito menos as suas atitudes más.

Nunca pensei que ela pudesse ser uma verdadeira megera e irônica. Mas apesar de sua grosseria e de sua falta de piedade com uma pessoa que estava precisando de ajuda, eu meio que gostei de seu jeito meio marrento.

Sorri, enquanto virava meu corpo, ficando de barriga para cima.

Eu deveria está louco.

Depois de achar a mercearia que Sakura "gentilmente" havia me indicado, consegui fazer uma ligação para o reboque e depois para Naruto vir me buscar. O dobe reclamou por eu ter atrapalhado seu momento com a namorada, mas pouco estava me fudendo para ele, ainda tinha que pegar a droga do notebook de Itachi na Assistência Técnica. O senhor de meia idade que ficava atrás do balcão, foi legal e me deixou usar seu telefone sem fazer perguntas.

Ainda existia gente boa neste mundo.

Fiquei um tempo esperando o reboque e Naruto, mas o dobe chegou primeiro, e vinte minutos depois o reboque. Dei o endereço que Sakura havia me indicado, não sabia o porquê eu tinha feito aquilo, até por que, a oficina ficava daquele lado da cidade, e eu poderia muito bem ter seguido a sugestão do cara do reboque e levado para a oficina de minha zona.

No carro de Naruto, seguimos o reboque que levava o meu carro até a oficina decaída numa rua com casas pequenas e simples. Apesar da oficina não ser aquelas coisas, os caras que trabalhavam lá até que eram legais, eles deram uma verificada no carro rapidamente e depois de eu ter relatado o problema dele, eles me disseram a mesma coisa que Sakura havia me dito.

Como eu poderia ser tão otário e não perceber que o carro precisava de água?

O cara chamado Hidan disse que eu poderia pegá-lo amanhã à tarde, e que o preço seria discutido quando eu fosse buscar, pois ele tinha que procurar a peça que ele iria trocar.

Fui embora, e depois de ter pegado o notebook de Itachi na assistência, que estava quase fechando, Naruto me deixou em casa.

Virei-me na cama, e naquele movimento me lembrei de Ino.

\- Droga! - praguejei baixinho, enquanto me levantava da cama e ia até a mochila que estava jogada num canto, peguei meu celular.

Como é que eu podia esquecer que eu tinha uma trepada marcada?

Peguei o carregador que estava em cima da cômoda e o conectei no celular. Esperei dar uma pequena carga no aparelho até eu ligá-lo.

Havia quinze chamadas perdidas de Ino, duas de Itachi e uma da Karin. Não me surpreendi por ver a chamada da Karin, acho que ela só ligou para provocar, pois ela completamente deveria saber que eu deveria está com a Ino, já que as duas eram melhores amigas e uma contava as coisas para a outra.

Deixando isso de lado resolvi ligar para Ino. Chamou várias e várias vezes, mas parecia que Ino não queria me atender. Então resolvi desistir, não iria ficar bancando o otário correndo atrás de alguém que não estava querendo falar. Amanhã eu resolveria isso.

Deixei o celular no canto e me joguei novamente na cama. A casa estava silenciosa e vazia, a noite já tinha caído. Senti meu corpo relaxando e nem percebi quando peguei no sono.

Acordei com o barulho do despertador. Abri os olhos encontrando o quarto escuro, e depois de desligar aquele som chato, me levantei. Como todas as manhãs, fiz minhas necessidades e me arrumei, peguei minha mochila, que ainda estava no chão, e intocada, e saí do quarto.

A casa estava vazia, não vi sinal de meus pais desde ontem quando cheguei. Joguei a mochila no sofá e entrei na sala onde fazemos as refeições, encontrando Itachi comendo seu cereal como ele fazia todas as manhãs.

\- Valeu por ter pegado o note para mim. - ele disse com sua atenção voltada para mim, quando me sentei de frente para ele.

Comecei a me servir, desviando meu olhar para ele rapidamente.

\- Mas isso custou o meu carro. - murmurei, com o meu humor matinal péssimo.

Itachi ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

\- Como assim? O que aconteceu com o seu carro?

\- Ele ficou ruim no meio do caminho. - despejei o café na xícara. - E para piorar, eu estava sem dinheiro e a bateria do meu celular acabou.

Ergui meu olhar quando ele soltou uma risada abafada.

\- Caramba, que azar. - riu mais um pouco. - Foi por isso que a ligação se encerrou do nada?

Assenti com a cabeça.

\- Nossa! Foi mal ter causado todo esse transtorno. - ele pareceu sincero.

Apenas suspirei, dano um gole do meu café pouco amargo.

\- Mas seu carro é novo ainda para dar problemas - ele comentou, pensativo. -, papai vai ficar uma fera quando souber.

\- Ele não precisa saber. Vou pegar o carro hoje na oficina. - o fitei. - E por falar no pai, cadê ele? Não o vi, e nem a mamãe.

\- Os dois viajaram ontem a tarde de última hora. Foram para Oita fechar uns contratos para a nova filial deles.

\- Hm.

\- Eles devem chegar hoje à noite.

Assenti novamente e voltei à atenção para o meu pão, dando vez ou outra um gole do meu café. O silêncio havia se estendido naquela mesa até terminarmos de tomar nosso café, calados.

\- Quer carona para escola? - ergui meu olhar para Itachi que se levantava da cadeira.

\- Estou sem carro, o que você acha? - não pude controlar minha ironia, meu humor realmente não estava legal.

\- Acordou com a macaca hoje, foi? - estava demorando para Itachi começar com a palhaçada.

\- Só me deixe em paz.

Caminhamos em silêncio até o seu carro na garagem. Diferente do meu, Itachi tinha um Nissan Livina Preto que ele ganhou ano passado. Lembro-me quando ele ganhou, eu meio que senti uma ponta de inveja por não ter sido eu em seu lugar ganhando o carro. Mas depois de uns meses, e ter passado com as melhores notas no colégio, meu pai resolveu me presentear com o meu primeiro carro, já que eu tinha conseguido tirar a carteira.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio no carro e de Itachi ter desistido de puxar conversa comigo, ele estacionou em frente ao colégio. Murmurei apenas um valeu antes de sair, sem esperar uma resposta.

Caminhei pelo pátio, indo em direção ao meu lugar, onde eu ficava com os meus amigos. Mas no meio do caminho dou de cara com Suigetsu, vindo da direção contrária aonde eu ia. Franzi minha testa, enquanto eu me aproximava. Hoje ele não me escapava.

\- E aí, Sasuke. - ele cumprimentou com seu jeito descontraído, enquanto sorria e mastigava alguma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

Parei de frente para ele.

\- Que merda você fez no meu carro? - fui logo questionando, minha cara não deveria está das melhores.

Suigetsu uniu as sobrancelhas, num gesto confuso.

\- Ahn?

\- Meu carro começou a ficar ruim depois que eu te emprestei naquele dia. O que você fez com ele?

\- Eu não fiz nada. - ele disse num tom de defesa. - Só levei a minha mãe na casa da minha avó como eu disse para você. Eu não podia levá-la de moto, você sabe que a minha velha é meio neurótica.

\- Mas conhecendo você como conheço, você deve ter feito alguma merda depois. - acusei, sentindo minha irritação aumentar.

Suigetsu passou a mão no rosto e me olhou.

\- Cara, eu não fiz nada. Eu fiquei o tempo todo ao lado das duas, que não me deixava em paz. Depois eu voltei, deixei minha mãe em casa e fui devolver o carro. Só isso.

Eu o fitava minuosamente, tentando ver algum vestígio de mentira, mas não encontrei nada. Ele parecia dizer a verdade.

Suspirei, dando-me por vencido. Não iria mais ficar discutindo aquilo, até por que, o carro já estava na oficina mesmo.

\- Tá. - desviei meus olhos para os lados.

\- O que foi que aconteceu com ele? - Suigetsu perguntou.

\- Ele não estava querendo ligar, e me deixou na mão na rua ontem.

\- Talvez devesse ser à falta de água no reservatório.

 _Mas que merda!_ Por que eu era o único que não tinha percebido isso?

\- Hm. - resmunguei.

\- Tenho que ir.

\- Vai aonde? - eu e essa minha curiosidade.

\- Vou a enfermaria pegar algum remédio que pare a dor de barriga. - ele fez uma careta. - Ontem eu fiquei o dia todo da cama para o banheiro. Estou com uma caganeira miserável.

\- Poupe os detalhes, Suigetsu, isso é nojento.

\- Tá legal, tchau.

Ele passou por mim que nem uma bala, sumindo por entre os alunos. Apenas dei de ombro e segui meu caminho, e logo cheguei ao meu lugar. Meus amigos estavam todos lá, exceto Shikamaru.

\- Fala, teme!

\- E aí. - murmurei, desviando meu olhar para Ino escorada na pilastra de concreto com Karin ao seu lado. Ela estava de costas para mim, me ignorando.

\- Naruto disse que você está sem carro. - comentou Neji ao meu lado, me fazendo olhá-lo.

\- Ele está na oficina. Vou pegá-lo hoje.

\- Ah.

Deixei-os de lado e caminhei até Ino, que estava um pouco afastada. Percebi que ela havia me notado, pois Karin que estava ao seu lado, comentou baixinho sem tirar os olhos de mim.

\- Ino. - falei quando fiquei ao seu lado.

\- Ino, eu vou indo...

\- Você fica. - Ino interrompeu Karin, que fingia ser uma boa amiga samaritana. - Não tenho nada para falar com esse idiota.

\- Ino eu tive um problema com o meu carro e eu fiquei...

Ela me interrompeu, virando seu rosto raivoso para mim.

\- Eu não acredito nessa sua desculpa esfarrapada. Você poderia ter me ligado e não ter me deixando que nem uma tonta te esperando. - a voz histérica de Ino estava começando a chamar atenção.

\- Meu celular estava descarregado. - falei rapidamente, tentando manter meu nível de paciência no lugar.

Ino soltou uma risada debochada, ficando séria em seguida.

\- Você pensa que eu sou idiota, Sasuke? - seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados e pouco avermelhados.

Ela continuou, agora com a voz um pouco mais calma:

\- Eu me arrumei toda para você, preparei o local para que ficasse o mais romântico possível. Eu fiz comida! Queimei meus dedos no fogão tentando fazer uma coisa legal para nós comermos. - ela deu uma pausa, parecia ganhar fôlego. - Eu me senti uma tonta por ter feito tudo isso para alguém que não está nem aí para mim. Eu te liguei várias vezes e nem uma ligação retornando você fez.

Franzi o cenho.

\- O quê? Eu liguei sim quando cheguei em casa, você que não me atendeu.

Era só o que me faltava. Sabia que tinha pisado na bola com Ino, até por que, eu tinha marcado com ela que eu estaria lá. Mas falar que eu não retornei sua ligação, aquilo já era demais.

\- Deixa de ser mentiroso. - ela acusou, sua voz aumentando alguns décimos. - Meu celular não tocou nenhuma vez. Não tem nenhuma chamada sua registrada.

\- Como não? Eu te liguei.

\- Eu não quero saber mais de suas mentiras. Vamos Karin.

Ela deu as costas para mim e se afastou com passos rápidos, com Karin ao seu lado. Não fiz nada para impedi-la, e muito menos reforcei a minha versão dos fatos. Eu não tinha feito nada de errado, e se Ino não queria acreditar em mim o problema era dela.

\- Sua rádio patroa está bufando, né? - disse Neji pondo uma mão no meu ombro.

\- Não estou nem aí.

As aulas haviam se passado tediosas como sempre. Ino ainda me ignorava, como se eu fosse o vilão da história e ela a vítima. E se ela pensa que eu iria bancar o babaca e correr atrás dela para me redimir de uma coisa que eu não tinha culpa, ela estava redondamente enganada.

Levantei-me da cadeira, colocando minha mochila nas costas, e não pude evitar de olhar Sakura que havia passado por mim com seus dois amigos ao seu lado. Ela ainda me ignorava, como se eu não existisse. Uma parte de mim agradecia por isso, pois não queria que meus amigos ficasse no meu pé por ela ficar me olhando ou dizer alguma coisa. Outra parte estava irritado por ela me ignorar. Parecia que ontem não existiu e que fantasiei toda a nossa conversa, todo o seu sarcasmo comigo, mas eu sabia que tinha acontecido.

Ela agia normalmente, e isso me deixava redondamente frustrado. Qual era o meu problema afinal? Eu tinha que parar com aquilo, Sakura não era ninguém, só uma garota anormal que tinha mania de se vestir como um garoto.

Saí da sala e caminhei para o lado contrário, em direção aos banheiros. Minutos mais tarde abri a porta do banheiro e assustei-me quando fui arrebatado com um corpo magro, atacando minha boca em seguida. Levei alguns segundos para processar o que estava acontecendo, até perceber a cabeleira ruiva de Karin me empurrando para dentro do banheiro novamente.

Agarrei seus dois braços e a afastei seu corpo do meu com certa brutalidade, encerrando o beijo.

\- Karin, você está louca? - briguei, minha voz saindo baixa, porém irritada.

\- Estou com saudades. - ela disse com a voz de gata manhosa, agarrando meu pescoço, aproximando-se de minha boca, mas desviei.

\- Você não deveria está com a sua amiga?

\- _Own_ \- fez biquinho. -, Ino está muito chata. Não quero ficar ouvindo ela te xingar dos piores nomes a cada cinco segundos.

Não me surpreendi com aquela revelação, pois já imaginava que Ino estivesse xingando até a minha décima geração. Mas alguma coisa estava errada em nossa briga.

\- Você não tem nada haver com o sumiço do meu número na chama do celular de Ino, ou tem?

Sabia que a ruiva poderia ter feito isso, pois aquilo era bem a cara de Karin. Uma vez que ela traía sua própria melhor amiga comigo.

Ela se afastou um pouquinho, parecia ressentida.

\- Sério que você pensa isso de mim?

\- É meio óbvio, não é? - ergui uma sobrancelha.

Ela se aproximou, e puxou meu lábio inferior com os dentes.

\- Eu não preciso disso se for para tirar você da Ino. - ela sorriu confiante e se aproximou de meu ouvido. - Só uma hora comigo na cama você já toma sua decisão por si próprio.

Karin era uma vadia da pior espécie, e como todas as vadias, ela sabia o que fazia. Ela colou sua boca na minha e não protestei, e muito menos a afastei dessa vez, apenas me deixei levar como das outras vezes.

Tomei o controle da situação e a puxei para dentro de uma das cabines vazias onde a putaria comeu solta.

O táxi parou em frente à oficina, e depois que paguei a corrida saí do mesmo. Era umas quatro horas da tarde, o treino se estendeu por meia hora a mais, consequência do meu atraso. Meu assunto com Karin dentro do banheiro havia demorado mais do que o esperado, aquela ruiva era fogo.

Olhei mais uma vez a sacada decaída da oficina antes de entrar, sentindo cheiro de óleo e graxa impregnado no local.

\- Quer ajuda, meu amigo?

Virei meu rosto para o lado, encontrando um cara ruivo de olhos castanhos. Usava uma camiseta branca toda suja de graxa, calça cinza também na mesma condição da camiseta. Ele limpava suas mãos na calça, as sujando mais.

\- Eu vim pegar meu carro.

\- Chevrolet?

Apenas assenti.

\- Por aqui.

O segui, ele caminhava a minha frente e logo paramos de frente ao meu carro.

\- Fui eu que concertei - ele começou, abrindo o capô para mim. - Troquei o bico injetor que estava sujo, e pouco danificado, e o reservatório estava faltando água. Isso é importante para o funcionamento do carro, de vez em quando tem que dar uma olhada.

\- Entendi...

Antes mesmo de completar a palavra, minha atenção foi toda voltada para uma escada num canto esquerdo, onde barulho de passos apressados descendo, ecoava por ela, e uma voz muito familiar soou para logo o perfil de Sakura aparecer:

\- Sasori, o Hidan está te chamando lá em cima... agora... - sua voz morreu aos poucos quando sua atenção focou em mim enquanto sua expressão ficava surpresa.

Também estava surpreso por vê-la ali, e não pude evitar sentir aquele frio na barriga. Meus olhos que estavam focados nos seus, desviraram lentamente para as roupas que ela usava. Um macacão largo e cinza todo manchado de graxa, onde a parte de cima estava caída pelos quadris deixando-a só com um top preto e curto, com sua barriga lisa a mostra. Seus cabelos estavam como sempre prendidos num rabo de cavalo frouxo. Sua pele branca destacava suas bochechas rosada e os lábios num vermelho natural.

Apesar dela está daquele jeito meio informal, ela estava com um aspecto meio sexy naquilo tudo, e eu meio que fiquei embasbacado com aquela visão diferente dela.

\- Playboy, o que faz aqui? - sua voz me tirou de meus devaneios, fazendo-me voltar a minha expressão de indiferente, ocultando o susto e a surpresa por vê-la ali.

\- Vim pegar o meu carro. - agradeci por minha voz não ter vacilado, e saído firme. - E o que você faz aqui?

Ela se aproximou mais, parando ao lado do cara ruivo, que descobri que se chamava Sasori.

\- Eu trabalho aqui. - ela disse como se fosse óbvio, enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha.

\- Espera... - disse Sasori, olhando de mim para Sakura com uma cara confusa. - Vocês se conhecem? - ele abanou as mãos. - Ah, não importa. Sakura atenda-o, ele veio pegar o Chevrolet, o preço está anotado no livro. Vou ver o que Hidan quer.

Ele começou a se afastar, mas Sakura o chamou:

\- Onde você colocou a chave L?

Ele parou e virou sua cabeça para trás.

\- Está em cima do balcão, o lerdeza.

Sakura apenas revirou os olhos, tirou o pano sujo do seu bolso de trás e o tacou nele, mas Sasori foi rápido o pegando a tempo, antes que acertasse em sua cara. Um sorriso debochado se abriu no rosto do ruivo antes dele voltar a seguir seu caminho.

Eu ficava olhando o modo como eles se tratavam, eles pareciam muito íntimos para manter aquele tipo de brincadeiras, típico de velhos amigos. E alguma coisa lá no fundo de mim, também queria aquele tipo de intimidade com Sakura, coisa que aquele ruivo tinha.

Sakura virou-se para mim.

\- Venha.

Aquilo foi à única coisa que ela disse antes de sair a minha frente, indo em direção aos fundos da oficina, onde um balcão ficava com um computador branco daqueles antigos em cima.

Apenas a segui, calado, fitando suas costas quase toda a mostra, fazendo-me perceber que ela tinha um corpo bonito que se escondia atrás daquelas roupas largas. E claro que se ela fosse uma garota das quais eu estava acostumando, ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de se exibir por aí com roupas curtas e provocantes. Mas Sakura não era como as outras garotas, e eu sabia muito bem disso.

Ela foi para detrás do balcão, enquanto parei de frente para ele. Ela pegou um caderno grande com uma capa preta de aspirais e começou a folheá-lo, até parar numa página e passar o dedo delicadamente pelas linhas escritas até parar em uma. Em seguida ela se virou para o computador e digitou alguma coisa no teclado para depois olhar para mim.

\- Ficou em duzentos e vinte yens.

\- Tudo isso? - minha voz aumentou de tom, não pude deixar de ficar surpreso com a facada no meu bolso.

\- O bico ejetor não é nada barato, sem contar a mão de obra e o nosso tempo perdido. - ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

\- Isso é um assalto. - murmurei, abrindo a minha carteira e tirando o meu catão de crédito e a entreguei. - Quero meu desconto.

Ela me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas de um jeito como se eu tivesse dito alguma bizarrice.

\- Desconto? Que desconto?

Não pude evitar soltar um sorriso sarcástico, tipo daqueles que ela soltava para mim.

\- Esqueceu que eu ganharia _dez por cento_ de desconto se eu trouxesse meu carro para cá e indicasse seu nome? - Minha voz saiu fria, mas eu não poderia dar mole para ela. Aquela garota sabia driblar direitinho os outros.

Ela pegou a máquina, enfiando o cartão na abertura.

\- Pensei que você não se lembraria. - murmurou, sem me olhar, enquanto digitava alguns botões.

\- Tenho uma memória muito boa. - meu pequeno sorriso de canto saiu irônico.

Ela ergueu seu olhar para mim, enquanto me entregava à máquina.

\- Não quer deixar como caixinha? - ela perguntou, com a voz mansa, mas percebia que era fingimento.

\- Não, exijo meus direitos.

Entreguei a máquina depois que digitei minha senha.

\- Pão duro.

Não a respondi aquele insulto, apenas fiquei a olhando cada detalhe, cada gesto que ela fazia. Tudo nela me chamava atenção, ela era como um enigma que precisava ser desvendado, e minha curiosidade sempre contribuía para isso.

\- Você trabalha aqui há muito tempo? - novamente não pude evitar o impulso de minhas palavras saírem sem eu perceber.

Ela ergueu seu olhar mais uma vez para mim, me cobrindo com aquela imensidão verde que era seus olhos, me deixando extasiado e hipnotizado, mas fiz o máximo para não transparecer.

\- Acho que isso não é da sua conta, playboy.

Aquilo tinha sido como um balde de água fria em mim, onde eu pude sentir o gelo que havia entre a gente. Nós não éramos amigos, e sua vida não era da minha conta, como a minha não era da conta dela. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça ser amigo de alguém como ela, mas alguma coisa me fazia insistir, e quebrar as regras, e era o que eu estava fazendo.

\- Você é sempre sarcástica assim com os outros, ou é só comigo mesmo?

Ela desviou seus olhos de mim e digitou alguma coisa no computador, e em seguida a nota fiscal comprovando que eu paguei, saía do pequeno aparelho ao lado.

\- Acho que só com idiotas e cretinos como você.

Franzi o cenho, não havia gostado de sua resposta. Quem ela pensava que era para me julgar assim sem ao menos me conhecer?

Ela se virou e estendeu a nota para mim.

\- Você mal me conhece para me julgar desse jeito. - eu disse, ignorando sua mão estendida.

Um sorriso sarcástico se abriu em sua boca.

\- Engraçado, isso também pode se aplicar para você e seus amiguinhos.

 _Como é?_

\- Não sei do que você está falando. - me fiz de desentendido, mas na verdade, eu estava elétrico pela sua frase e torcia internamente para que não seja o que eu estava pensando.

\- Não sabe? Então eu vou te lembrar. - ela apoiou seus dois braços na bancada e se aproximou de mim. - Estou falando do fato de que você e seus amiguinhos amam falar mal de mim pelas costas.

Senti meu coração dar um pulo, e evitei arregalar os olhos, não consegui dizer nada depois disso.

Ela continuou:

\- Eu que me admiro, você me acusa que estou te julgando sem ao menos te conhecer, mas na verdade é você que sempre faz isso comigo, ou com os meus amigos. - apesar de seu tom sair calmo, eu percebia um toque raivoso de sua voz ao me atacar com aquelas palavras.

Nunca me senti tão idiota e minúsculo como eu me sentia agora. Sakura estava me fazendo sentir vergonha de mim mesmo, me lembrando do quanto eu era infantil por fazer aquele tipo de brincadeira com meus amigos.

\- Mas, sabe playboy, você tem a chance de falar isso na minha cara. - sua sobrancelha erguiu, seu rosto estava suavizado, mas eu via o brilho diferente em seu olhar. - Vamos, pode dizer que você me chama de mal arrumada, mendiga, baranga, favelada e entre outras coisas. Pode falar, é a sua chance agora.

 _Puta Que Pariu!_

Que porra estava acontecendo? Como ela sabia dessas coisas? Como? Eu sabia que não éramos tão discretos quando fazíamos aquelas piadinhas a seu respeito, pois muitas vezes Ino e Karin faziam questão em dizer alto. Mas ela não se afetava, como se aquilo não fosse para ela ou como se ela não estivesse escutado.

Mas agora aqui, ela estava na minha frente, olhando nos meus olhos, com a maior cara de pau, com uma expressão quase indecifrável no rosto, falando aquilo na minha cara, me deixando numa situação complicada e indelicada demais para sair.

\- Não vai falar? - seu tom saiu debochado. Eu não respondi, pois eu não tinha mais voz. - Pois eu tenho coragem de dizer na sua cara que você é só um playboyzinho mimado, filhinho de papai que não sabe nada da vida e que adora julgar as pessoas pela o que elas aparentam.

Suas sobrancelhas naquela hora se uniram, onde mostrava a sua irritação.

\- Você é só mais um babaca que tem sobrenome importante e que pensa que todos tem que se jogar aos seus pés. Mas na verdade, meu amor, você só está bancando o ridículo no final da história. Se quer me julgar, então me julga pelo o que sou, e não pela minha aparência ou pela a roupa que eu visto. Eu não te devo nada, e pouco estou me fudendo para o que você e seus amigos pensam de mim

Eu estava completamente passado. Minha mente tentava diluir tudo o que ela me disse agora. Tudo.

Quem _era_ aquela garota afinal?

Eu não tirava a sua razão, pois o que eu fazia era errado, e o pior disso tudo era ser esculachado pela pessoa que eu humilhava. Eu estava me sentindo diminuído, uma verdadeira poeira. Eu queria cavar um buraco e me enterrar.

Eu não disse nada, por que eu não tinha o que falar. Ela me deixou mais raso que uma banheira. E lá no fundo eu sabia que eu mereci isso, cada palavra que ela disse, mesmo que eu negasse até a morte e dissesse que ela era uma louca que dizia coisas com coisas.

Seu olhar verde e cheio de sarcasmo e um misto de raiva, encarava-me feroz. Ela tinha uma língua afiada e venenosa, pronta para atacar quem entrasse em seu caminho, e eu fui uma vítima sua.

Sakura Haruno era uma verdadeira megera.

A única coisa que eu podia fazer e que fiz, foi pegar a notinha de sua mão e dar meia volta com o meu rabo entre as pernas até o meu carro, sentindo seu olhar queimando em minhas costas. Entrei no carro, com uma manobra consegui tirá-lo da oficina, e fui embora.

Deitado na minha cama de barriga para cima e olhando para o teto, depois de um dia estressante, eu vagava internamente pelas lembranças de hoje mais cedo. Minha vida parece que estava virando de cabeça para baixo, e a culpada era ela.

Agora de cabeça fria e podendo estudar a situação lá na oficina, eu podia ter dado uma resposta à altura para ela, mesmo eu sendo o errado da história. Eu não podia ter ficado por baixo como eu fiquei. Como eu fui deixar aquela garota me esculachar daquele jeito, como se eu fosse qualquer um?

Bufei inconformado, e escutei duas batidas na porta. Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, eu vi a porta sendo aberta, para em seguida a cabeça de minha mãe aparecer entre a brecha aberta.

\- Meu bem, está acordado? - ela disse com a voz baixinha, tentando me enxergar naquela minha bate-caverna.

\- Estou, mãe.

Ajeitei-me, ficando sentado com as costas na cabeceira. Minha mãe entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e ligando a luz, iluminando todo o quarto. Fechei meus olhos, voltando a abri-los lentamente, vendo minha mãe se aproximando da minha cama.

\- Itachi falou que a senhora havia viajado para Oita com o papai.

Ela sentou-se na beirada da cama e me fitou com aquele rosto sereno. Ela se curvou e me deu um abraço rápido e um beijo na testa antes de responder:

\- Sim, recebemos uma ligação de última hora e resolvemos ir ontem mesmo para fechar contrato hoje de manhã.

\- Hm. E como foi? Conseguiram?

\- Claro. - ela sorriu. - E você, se alimentou direitinho? Foi para escola?

\- Sim, mãe. - revirei os olhos.

Dona Mikoto parece que não havia percebido que eu havia crescido, e não era mais uma criança.

Ela tentou arrumar alguns fios bagunçados de meus cabelos, antes de me entregar um pequeno saquinho azul aveludado.

\- Vim entregar a correntinha.

Peguei o saquinho de suas mãos.

\- Ah, obrigado, mãe.

\- Era para ter te dado ontem, mas como eu viajei...

\- Tudo bem, mãe.

\- Como foi à aula?

\- Bem.

Desviei meus olhos para as minhas mãos, num gesto distraído, quando novamente minhas lembranças me levavam até Sakura, a minha briga com Ino, e minha pegação com Karin no banheiro.

\- Algum problema, querido?

Ergui meu olhar um pouco alarmante para minha mãe, que me olhava atenciosamente.

\- Não mãe.

Seu cenho deu uma leve franzida.

\- Você não me engana Sasuke, conheço você muito bem para saber que algo está errado.

Minha mãe era realmente foda, seu olhar avaliador nunca perdia nada, e por muitas vezes eu era sempre descoberto nas traquinagens que eu fazia quando criança.

\- Não há nada de errado, mãe. Só estou cansado do treino de hoje.

\- E por falar em treino, quando vai ser a competição?

\- Daqui a duas semanas.

\- Colocarei isso na minha agenda, não quero perder meu filhotinho ganhando. - ela sorriu, enquanto passava um dedo no meu nariz.

Não pude deixar de sorrir. Minha mãe sempre será coruja, não adiantava dizer ao contrário.

\- Quando é que você vai me apresentar uma namorada, em?

 _Ah não._ A pior coisa do que ter uma mãe atenciosa demais, era uma mãe que presta atenção em sua vida amorosa.

Eu saía com Ino, e apesar de todos na escola pensarem que somos namorados, eu nunca a trouxe aqui em casa, aliás, nunca trouxe garota nenhuma aqui. E mesmo estando de rolo com ela, minha família não sabia, e eu nem estava a fim de falar alguma coisa, pois o que eu tinha com Ino não era sério.

\- Sério que vamos falar dessa conversa.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- E por que não?

\- Mãe, fala sério. - murmurei, tentando o máximo sair daquela conversa.

\- Falo muito sério. - seus lábios se comprimiram. - E essa amiga do cordão?

\- O que tem ela?

Eu tinha que ser cauteloso, pois sabia que minha mãe estava jogando algum verde.

\- É alguém especial?

Bufei, me remexendo na cama.

\- Não, mãe. É só uma garota, só isso. - forcei um bocejo, para que ela percebesse que eu estava com sono.

\- Tudo bem - ela se levantou. - Vou deixá-lo dormir.

Ela se inclinou novamente para mim e beijou minha cabeça.

\- Boa noite, meu amor.

\- Boa noite, mãe.

Sorri de lado, enquanto fitava ela se afastar, abrindo a porta do quarto e desligando a luz, saindo em seguida.

Suspirei.

Liguei a luz do abajur ao lado, dando uma leve iluminação no quarto. Abri o saquinho de camurça, tirando a correntinha dourada de lá dentro. Ela estava concertada. Levantei-me da cama, e fui até a cômoda, abri a gaveta de cima e peguei o pingente que estava no mesmo lugar que eu havia colocado. Abri o abotoador e coloquei a medalhinha, para em seguida abri o coração, revelando as duas pessoas ali.

Fitei a mais nova, que tinha o olhar triste que não compadecia com o sorriso no rosto.

\- Sakura, Sakura. - murmurei. - Você é mais esquisita e complicada do que eu pensei.

Sorri amargurado, sentindo os efeitos do esculacho feito por ela. Mas mesmo eu ter ficado com raiva e ter sito alvo de sua quase fúria, eu gostei dela ter me mandado aquela real. Por que eu estava merecendo.


	6. HERÓI

**CAPÍTULO 5 - Herói.**

 **A GAROTA QUE EU GOSTO**

 **U** ma semana havia se passado depois que peguei meu carro na oficina decaída de um bairro pobre de Konoha, onde eu fui miseravelmente esculachado pela Sakura. Mas eu não podia me deixar abalar por uma simples garota que não significava nada para mim. Eu sabia que eu era muito melhor do que ela. Mas mesmo mantendo esses pensamentos fixos na minha cabeça, eu sabia que lá no fundo eu tinha bancado o idiota, e aquilo me deixava redondamente emputecido.

 _Porra,_ nenhuma garota me fez sentir tão mal com os meus atos impensados como ela me deixou. Eu me senti uma criança imatura que acha graça em coisas bobas, como rir dos defeitos dos outros. Sakura de alguma forma tinha me feito perceber que eu não estava sendo eu mesmo, apenas agindo pelo impulso dos outros.

Eu estava sendo _influenciado._

Eu sempre a via andando pelos corredores do colégio com seus amigos a tira colo, e no intervalo, sempre passava em seu lugar - como ela tinha tomado como seu território -, no gramado que ficava à vários metros do local privilegiado da galera popular. E nenhuma das vezes, nesses dias que passou, ela olhou na minha cara. Ela continuava me ignorando, fingindo como se aquele dia na oficia, ou aquele dia quando ela havia me ajudado não houvesse acontecido. E novamente aquele sentimento de frustração me dominava.

Droga, qual era o meu problema afinal?

Admito que na quinta, quando apareci no colégio no meu carro que estava bom, senti algum desconforto de que Sakura pudesse dizer alguma coisa comigo ou agir diferente, e que pudesse causar curiosidade nos meus amigos e levantar boatos pelos cantos. Mas isso não aconteceu.

E o pior, a cena de seu perfil na oficina começava a me perturbar, e por muitas vezes tinha devaneios nada puros. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que por trás daqueles farrapos que ela chamava de roupa, ela pudesse esconder aquele corpo perfeito que ela tinha, bom, foi essa impressão que tive quando a vi naquele macacão sujo de graxa, com a parte de cima caída nos quadris, deixando-a só com aquele top preto. Sakura não tinha ideia do quanto ela estava desejosa ali, e o quanto a desejei.

Saí de meus devaneios com um empurrão nas minhas costas, fazendo o meu corpo tombar um pouco para frente, quase derrubei o lápis que estava ao lado da minha mão direita. O professor de física explicava alguma coisa da matéria que ele havia escrevido no quadro e a turma inteira prestava atenção. Olhei para trás com meu cenho franzido, podendo ver o imbecil do meu melhor amigo que sorria como um panaca.

\- Me dê um bom motivo para que eu não enfie todos os seus dentes para dentro. - minha voz saiu baixa e entredentes.

Dei uma olhada rápida para o professor que anotava alguma coisa no quadro, enquanto falava. Voltei a fitar o dobe que havia parado de sorrir.

\- Quanta agressividade. - fingiu-se de ofendido, mas sabia que era fingimento.

Revirei os olhos e virei meu corpo para frente.

\- Vamos fazer o trabalho juntos? - ele disse, franzi o cenho e virei minha cabeça para trás.

\- Que trabalho?

\- Você está mesmo no mundo da lua. - suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. - O trabalho em dupla que o professor está explicando.

 _Trabalho?_

Olhei para frente novamente e só agora percebi que o professor Kakashi explicava alguma coisa sobre um trabalho. Realmente eu estava no mundo da lua.

\- Você vai fazer comigo, né? Você sabe que eu sou péssimo em física.

\- Fazer o trabalho com você é a mesma coisa que fazer o trabalho sozinho. - falei sem olhá-lo, enquanto copiava os tópicos do possível trabalho que tinha para fazer.

\- Qual é, teme, eu preciso de nota para passar...

\- Algum problema senhor Uzumaki? - o professor havia voltado sua atenção para nós dois, revisando o olhar entre eu e Naruto que havia se ajeitado.

\- Problema nenhum. - não era preciso olhar para Naruto para saber que ele estava com um sorriso amarelo estampado na cara.

O professor voltou a falar:

\- Bom, quero que vocês façam uma experiência de Capacidade Térmica e Calor Específico, e além da experiência quero o conteúdo da pesquisa transcrito, todo o processo que tiveram, o que usaram para a experiência, em fim... quero toda a explicação. O trabalho é para ser entregue nesta sexta-feira e as duplas será eu que irei escolher.

Depois daquele decreto que o professor Kakashi havia dito, a turma quase toda começou a falação, pois muitos eram panelinhas e alguns que só vivem na aba dos outros, como Naruto.

\- O quê? Professor você não pode fazer isso!

A voz estridente de Naruto fez um eco na minha cabeça.

\- Não? - o professor arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Senhor Uzumaki, estou fazendo isso por alunos como você que sempre recebe nota alta na aba do colega. Sei que você não é o único, mas escolherei eu mesmo as duplas, pois assim saberei a verdadeira nota que darei pelos esforços.

Eu não pude evitar sorrir, Naruto realmente estava ferrado, assim como Suigetsu que também adorava ganhar nota nas custas minha, do Neji e Shikamaru, até a pobre Hinata não escapava.

\- Agora façam silêncio que falarei as duplas. - o professor caminhou até sua mesa, pegando o diário e parando na frente da sala. - A primeira dupla: Naruto e Suigetsu...

\- O _quê?_

Os dois gritaram em uníssonos, atrapalhando o professor. Reprimi uma gargalhada, pois duas mentes ocas só poderia dar burrice. Neji e Shikamaru também reprimiam suas risadas, já imaginando o desastre que poderia dar aqueles dois juntos.

\- Eu estou fodido. - pude escutar Naruto resmungar atrás de mim.

\- Vocês poderiam me deixar continuar? - o professor perguntou, e como ninguém disse nada ele continuou: - Próxima dupla: Hinata e Karin, Kiba e Shino, Shikamaru e Neji, Gaara e Ino...

Olhei para Ino que sentava na fileira ao meu lado, seu rosto estava incrédulo com a sua dupla que ela faria o trabalho. Também estava surpreso, sabia que Ino estava um passo de dar um chilique. Mas isso não era da minha conta. Ela ainda estava irritada comigo, mas não era só por causa do lance da ligação que eu não tinha culpa, mas sim o fato de eu não tê-la procurado. Até parece que eu, Sasuke Uchiha, iria correr atrás de uma garota.

O professor continuava a falar as duplas e os murmúrios aumentavam pela sala toda devido a algumas duplas em questão. Mas quando o professor disse meu nome e o da minha dupla, um frio percorreu por toda a minha barriga, deixando meu coração pouco acelerado.

-... Sasuke e Sakura...

Arregalei meus olhos e automaticamente virei minha cabeça para trás, onde Sakura se sentava lá nos fundos. Sua expressão era surpresa, quase descrente. Seu olhar pousou em mim e não pude evitar novamente aquele frio no estômago.

Depois de uma semana inteira finalmente ela me olhou, e de alguma forma me senti aliviado por ela me notar ali. Tão aliviado que eu parecia um otário a fitando descaradamente, só me manquei quando sua expressão surpresa se transformou para uma completamente irônica e totalmente debochada, enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

\- Caraca teme, não sei qual é a pior dupla, a sua ou da Ino. - a voz de Naruto foi um passe perfeito para que eu pudesse desviar meu olhar para ele, sem parecer intimidado pelo olhar zombeteiro que Sakura me mandava.

\- Se eu fosse você se preocuparia com a sua dupla, pois Suigetsu é mais burro que você.

\- Eu estou escutando, Sasuke. - não pude evitar que um sorriso escapasse com a voz de Suigetsu, que sentava a minha frente.

Olhei para ele, que mantinha sua atenção para frente.

\- Eu estou falando alguma mentira?

Como resposta ele levantou o dedo do meio para mim.

\- Agora quero saber como você vai fazer o trabalho com a esquisita ali atrás?

Voltei minha atenção para Naruto, e reprimi uma resposta repreensiva por ele falar daquele jeito. Aliás, eu não tinha o mínimo direito de repreendê-lo por Naruto chamá-la assim, pois alguns dias atrás eu fazia a mesma coisa.

Desviei meu olhar disfarçadamente para a garota lá nos fundos, agora ela estava inclinada para frente enquanto falava perto do ouvido do tal Gaara e o mesmo começava a rir comprimido, para não chamar a atenção. E novamente nossos olhares se encontraram tanto dela como o do tal Gaara, ambos com sorrisos debochados nos lábios, e eu não gostei daquilo.

Virei-me para frente, ignorando as perguntas idiotas de Naruto, e curioso para saber o que diabos Sakura dizia para Gaara de tão engraçado. E alguma coisa me dizia que eu era o alvo deles dois.

Depois que as aulas acabaram, fiquei um tempo falando com o pessoal antes de ir para o treino de natação. O campeonato seria na semana que vem, o que fazia o tempo dos treinos redobrar, e a única coisa que eu queria depois dos treinos era só ir para casa e dormir. E isso foi um dos motivos de não ter procurado Karin e ter recusado alguns de seus convites amigáveis.

Despedi-me do pessoal e caminhei para a área da piscina, que ficava no lado leste do colégio. Ainda era cedo, mas queria dar umas alongadas até pegar no treino pesado que o treinador Asuma me fazia treinar.

A escola ainda estava pouco movimentada, pois minha turma havia saído um pouco mais cedo do que as outras turmas, e o sinal para o término das aulas começou a tocar, ecoando por toda escola e podendo ser ouvido do lado de fora.

Passei pelo portão que dava para área cercada da piscina e logo no começo vi uma cena que me deixou surpreso.

Ali, na borda da piscina, estava Sakura e Karin, uma de frente para outra. Dava para ver a diferença de alturas, e Karin se destacava de Sakura por causa de seus saltos, o que deixava Sakura ainda menor. Mas isso não parecia deixar Sakura intimidada pela diferença de altura, muito pelo contrário, a rosada estava com os braços cruzados enquanto olhava Karin de baixo para cima, com aquele porte terrivelmente marrento que ela tinha.

Eu queria saber o que as duas falavam, quer dizer, o que Karin dizia, pois ela parecia irritada e gesticulava com as mãos. Dá onde eu estava não podia escutar nada, mas pude presenciar quando Karin enfiou o dedo na cara de Sakura, e levou um tapa em sua mão por isso. Aquele gesto de Karin parecia ter irritado Sakura, pois era ela que agora falava e enfiava o dedo na cara da outra.

Aquilo poderia dar em briga, sabia perfeitamente o temperamento esquentado de Karin e podia ter ideia do temperamento de Sakura, ela tinha cara que não levava desaforo para casa, e isso com certeza poderia acabar em confusão.

Comecei a me aproximar, iria interromper uma possível briga entre as duas, mas parei bruscamente quando vi Karin afastar o dedo de Sakura para o lado e em seguida empurrar a mesma na piscina, que caiu com tudo.

Karin riu e disse mais algumas coisas antes de sair pela segunda abertura que dava diretamente para o estacionamento.

Senti uma vontade de rir, pois tinha sido engraçado o jeito desastrado que Sakura havia caído, e sabia que ela deveria está puta com isso. Mas conforme o tempo passava eu não via ela emergir na margem, e aquilo me preocupou.

Corri para a borda da piscina e pude comprovar que Sakura estava se afogando.

Eu havia entrado em modo totalmente automático, pois meu corpo reagia sozinho. Só tive tempo de jogar a mochila para o lado e tirar os tênis e me joguei na piscina.

Sakura havia parado de se debater e agora afundava mais e mais para o fundo. Nadei para o extremo e agarrei seu braço e a puxei para mim, agarrando com a outra mão suas costas e levei nós dois para a margem, na parte rasa. A peguei nos meus braços, saindo em seguida da piscina.

Ainda movido pela adrenalina, pús Sakura na borda, ela não respirava e aquilo meio que me desesperou. Mas eu tinha que prestar os primeiros socorros, não tinha ninguém ali.

Pousei a minha mão direita em sua testa e a outra em seu queixo, abrindo sua boca, tirando em seguida à mão da testa e apertei seu nariz, enquanto eu tomava todo o ar. Colei nossas bocas, e assoprei de uma vez o ar para seus pulmões.

Nada aconteceu.

Coloquei minhas duas mãos - uma em cima da outra - em seu tórax e o pressionei.

\- Acorda.

Meu coração batia forte, enquanto pressionava as mãos em seu tórax. Voltei a fazer respiração boca a boca mais uma vez, e suspirei aliviado quando Sakura começou a reagir, jogando toda a água que estava em seus pulmões para fora. Ela começou uma sequência de tosses, e afastei-me um pouco para trás, a tempo de vê-la abrir os olhos lentamente.

Ela tossiu mais um pouco até sua visão focalizar em mim. Sua testa franziu lentamente, e pouco desajeitada ela tentou erguer seu tronco. Segurei seu braço e ajudei a ficar sentada.

\- O que... - ela própria se interrompeu, me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes confusos, parecia atordoada.

\- Você estava se afogando na piscina. - expliquei, vendo-a desviar o olhar de mim para a piscina ao lado. - Eu te salvei.

Ela estava completamente molhada, fazendo suas roupas largas agarrarem em seu corpo. Eu também não estava diferente.

Sakura me olhou novamente, agora parecia alerta à realidade dos fatos, pois sua expressão assustada e confusa dera lugar a uma expressão totalmente raivosa.

\- Eu vou matar aquela piranha. - sua voz soou baixa, porém entredentes, despejando toda a ira que ela deveria está sentindo ali.

Assustei-me com seu tom zangado, percebendo o quanto ela estava puta da vida, trincando o maxilar. Também não podia dizer menos, ela foi empurrada na piscina, havia molhado as roupas e a mochila, sem contar que quase morreu afogada.

\- Você não sabe nadar? - que pergunta mais idiota que eu havia feito, mas eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa, pois sua expressão estava indo de mal a pior.

Ela me olhou, totalmente zangada.

\- É meio óbvio, não? - ela colocou uma mão no chão e outra no joelho, dando impulso para ficar em pé. - Ela não perde por esperar.

Também fiquei de pé, fazendo com que minha roupa molhada encharcasse o piso.

\- Tente ficar calma.

Seu olhar irado se voltou contra mim, e amaldiçoei por aquelas palavras. Que merda de garota intimidadora.

\- Ficar calma? - ela riu descrente. - Olha só como eu estou? Aquela cachorra me empurrou na piscina e eu quase morri afogada, e você quer que eu tenha calma?

Com todo custo consegui não hesitar ou dar um passo para trás. Coloquei a minha cara de indiferente, ela sempre me tirava das situações críticas.

\- Você está bem, é isso que importa. - comecei. - Violência não vai levar ninguém a lugar algum.

Eu não tinha dito aquilo da boca para fora, eu realmente era contra violência. Para mim um bom jogo de diálogo as coisas se resolviam, mas acho que isso não podia se aplicar a Sakura. Ela soltou um sorriso debochado, totalmente descontrolada, erguendo seus braços para o lado e abaixando contra o corpo.

\- O que foi? Está com medo com a segurança da sua _amiguinha?_

Aquela amiguinha havia saído num tom de nojo. Franzi o cenho e cruzei os braços.

\- O que você está insinuando?

Ela sorriu diabolicamente e imitou meu gesto, cruzando os braços também, destacando ainda mais seus peitos por causa da camisa molhada que estava colada no corpo.

\- O que todo mundo sabe.

Voltei meu foco para seus olhos novamente e parei. O que ela estava querendo dizer? _Será que..._

\- Não entendi. - minha voz havia saído cautelosa, eu tinha que pensar duas vezes antes de dizer alguma coisa perto de Sakura, aquela garota era foda.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para cima.

\- Você é lerdo em, playboy. - balançou sua cabeça para os lados, ela estava debochando de mim e aquilo me irritou. - Mas a sua namoradinha loira deve ser mais lerda do que você para não perceber a galhada de alce bem na cabeça dela.

Eu juro que tentei manter a minha expressão fria, mas não contive em arregalar os olhos, totalmente descrente do que eu acabara de ouvir. Sabia que meu lance com Ino não era sério, e minhas escapulidas com Karin só meus amigos sabiam disso. E agora Sakura vem soltando uma dessas?

\- Como...

\- Como eu sei? - ela me interrompeu, com um olhar inocente, totalmente fingido. - Meu amor, a escola toda sabe que você namora a Ino e pega a amiga. Você é um verdadeiro canalha da pior espécie.

\- Isso não é da sua conta. - ralhei, sentindo-me exposto demais. Aquele olhar acusador de Sakura havia me deixado estranho, e aquilo era irritante.

Ela suspirou, descruzando os braços.

\- Tem razão, isso não é da minha conta. - em seguida ela se agachou, fazendo uma careta ao pegar a mochila molhada do chão, e deu as costas para mim.

Antes que ela pudesse se afastar de vez, lembrei-me de uma coisa.

\- Espera! - minha voz havia saído sem a minha permissão.

Sakura virou seu corpo para mim, e fui até minha mochila que estava afastada, junto com os meus tênis. Abri o bolso da frente e tirei à pequena correntinha que pendia um pingente em forma de coração.

Voltei o caminho que percorri, com a bijuteria nas mãos, encontrando um olhar impaciente de Sakura. Parei em sua frente e ergui minha mão. Ela olhou minha mão estendida para si com o cenho franzido.

\- O que é isso? - seu tom era desconfiado.

\- Pegue.

Ela me fitou por uns instantes, mas logo cedeu a curiosidade abrindo a palma da mão para cima. Deixei a correntinha cair em sua palma. Pude ver sua expressão desconfiada se transformar numa surpresa quando reconheceu a correntinha.

\- Onde conseguiu isso? - ela disse alarmante, levando a correntinha contra si, abrindo-a rapidamente para verificar as imagens, voltando a fechá-la rapidamente e levando até o peito, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa muito preciosa.

\- Eu encontrei jogado no pátio semana passada. - novamente fui banhado por seu olhar desconfiado. - Estava com o abotoador quebrado e apenas mandei concertar.

Ela voltou a inspecionar a correntinha, agora o abotoador que estava novinho.

\- Eu procurei que nem uma louca, pensei que havia perdido de vez. - ela disse baixinho, enquanto abria mais uma vez o coração, fitando as imagens.

\- Quem é a outra pessoa? - perguntei, tentando supor quem seria a mulher loira, completamente deveria ser sua mãe, não sei. Não sabia nada de Sakura, a não ser seu nome e que trabalhava numa oficina.

\- Isso não te interessa. - seu tom saiu grosseiro, e fechou mais uma vez o coração, colocando a correntinha no pescoço.

\- Valeu pela grosseria. - disse, não pude deixar de sentir uma pontada no fígado com a sua patada depois de tudo que eu fiz.

Ela me olhou, e quando ela fez menção de abrir a boca, uma voz sobressaiu, chamando a nossa atenção:

\- Sakura?

Nós dois olhamos para o lado, em direção ao vestiário, e vimos Gaara vindo em nossa direção. O que diabos ele fazia no vestiário?

\- Você demorou. - disse Sakura.

Gaara franziu o cenho e olhou de Sakura para mim, percebendo que nós dois estávamos molhados.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- A cachorra da amiga dele - ela pontou para mim. -, me jogou na piscina.

Gaara olhou para mim e depois olhou Sakura.

\- Karin? Você está bem? - ele parecia preocupado.

 _O quê?_ Era _assim_ que eles chamavam Karin?

\- Estou. Ele me tirou da piscina.

\- Hm.

\- Mas ela não perde por esperar. - Sakura sorriu irônica. - Ela vai se arrepender por ter cruzado o meu caminho.

Eu senti que coisa boa não iria sair de Sakura e de alguma forma temi por Karin.

\- Vamos embora.

\- Vá na frente - pediu Sakura, e Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha. -, vou falar com ele rapidinho.

Gaara ficou olhando nós dois por um momento, e saiu, mas não sem antes mandar um olhar estranho para mim.

\- O que você quer? - perguntei, depois que percebi que aquele ruivo não estava mais presente.

Sakura pareceu pouco hesitante, olhou para os lados enquanto umedecia os lábios antes de voltar a me olhar.

\- Obrigada. - seu tom saiu tão baixinho que se eu não estivesse perto eu não escutaria.

Assenti, sentindo-me de alguma forma satisfeito pela sua pequena palavra de agradecimento.

\- Não sou essa pessoa ruim que você pensa.

Ela me olhou.

\- Eu nunca disse, ou pensei que você fosse uma pessoa ruim.

Fiquei surpreso com sua resposta.

\- Não?

Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados e sorriu.

\- Você só é idiota, é diferente, entende?

Se eu tinha quaisquer indícios que Sakura tinha simpatia por mim, aquilo foi tudo pelo ralo. _Porra,_ bem na minha cara.

\- Valeu. - murmurei, sabia que minha cara se formava uma careta.

Seu lábio esquerdo se curvou para cima. Ela caminhou para minha frente, desviando do meu corpo, mas senti sua mão em meu ombro.

\- Obrigada, Playboy.

Olhei de ombro, podendo ver seus olhos verdes, mas havia um brilho grato. Assenti com a cabeça e logo senti a sua mão deixar meu ombro e seu corpo se afastar em direção ao portão por onde seu amigo passava e sumindo em seguida de minhas vistas.

Que caralho foi aquilo?

A salvei de um afogamento, entreguei sua correntinha que havia perdido, e embora tenha recebido seu agradecimento, não podia deixar de sentir aliviado por ela não pensar que eu sou uma pessoa ruim, só idiota.

Sorri, e balancei a cabeça.

\- Sasuke, essa garota vai acabar te enlouquecendo.


	7. VINGANÇA

**CAPÍTULO 6 - Vingança.**

 **A GAROTA QUE EU GOSTO**

 **N** a quinta-feira cheguei mais cedo na escola, meu corpo estava todo quebrado diante da noite mal dormida que eu tive, e tudo culpa dela. Sakura Haruno, a garota marrenta, estava colada em minha mente como uma cola super-bonde. E o fato de fazermos um trabalho juntos, havia contribuído pela minha insônia.

Eu não sabia ao certo no que aquilo iria dar, eu tinha que falar com ela hoje e acertar o lugar para onde poderíamos ir fazer o trabalho. E mesmo que seja somente um simples trabalho de física, eu me sentia de alguma forma, ansioso. Eu ficaria sozinho com ela, e talvez pudesse descobrir mais ao seu respeito.

As cenas de ontem na piscina ainda eram vivas na minha memória, principalmente o fato dela ter quase morrido afogada. Admito que fiquei preocupado e diante a adrenalina do momento, não havia percebido que minha boca encostou na dela - mesmo que fosse uma mera respiração boca-boca.

Mas que caralhos eu estava pensado? Eu estava parecendo àqueles garotos virgens que nunca beijou na vida.

Era só o que me faltava.

Saí do carro e comecei a andar para a saída do estacionamento - havia conseguido uma vaga boa perto da saída -, quando escutei uma voz bem conhecida gritar meu nome de longe:

\- Sasuke!

Parei perto da entrada do pátio e olhei para trás vendo Ino se aproximar de mim com passos rápidos. Parecia intimidada, e vez ou outras desviava seu olhar de mim para o chão.

Voltei a caminhar, saindo do estacionamento e entrando no pátio, parei num canto para esperá-la. Não sabia o que Ino queria comigo, não nos falávamos já havia dias, mas eu não iria ficar correndo atrás dela, mas nem fudendo.

Ela parou em minha frente e ergueu seus olhos para mim. Apenas me mantive com a minha expressão de sempre, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Mas ela se mantinha calada e me olhava hesitante.

\- O que foi, Ino? - minha voz soou, quebrando o silêncio. - Veio me acusar de algo que eu não tenho culpa?

\- Não. - sua voz saiu baixinha. - Eu... eu pensei muito a respeito sobre o que aconteceu e... talvez você esteja falando a verdade.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e cruzei os braços, evitando que um sorriso sarcástico escapasse pela minha boca.

\- Você _acha?_

Ela fez biquinho, fingindo irritação, e segurou a alça de sua mochila cor-de-rosa.

\- Dá um desconto, você disse que tinha me ligado, mas não tem nenhuma ligação sua gravada no meu celular. Como quer que eu acredite?

Não estava a fim de ter aquela conversa com ela, aquilo já tinha dado para mim.

\- Eu estou falando a verdade.

Descruzei os braços e enfiei a mão no meu bolso da calça, tirando o meu celular. Procurei na lista de chamadas até achar a ligação que eu havia feito para ela. Virei à tela para que ela pudesse ver.

Ino arregalou os olhos e sua respiração ficou tensa.

\- Eu não entendo. - murmurou. - Não existe nenhum registro de sua chamada no meu celular.

\- Talvez alguém tenha apagado.

Ela me fitou.

\- Quem? - ela questionou. - Não tinha ninguém comigo, a não ser a...

Ino própria se interrompeu, parecia que tinha percebido algo que havia passado sem ela perceber. Eu fiquei ali fitando sua reação, as sobrancelhas se unindo num tom de confusão.

Será que ela havia percebido que sua amiga era uma verdadeira vaca?

\- O que foi? - perguntei.

\- Não pode ser... - ela balançou a cabeça para os lados, fitando o chão.

\- Não vai me falar o que é?

Ela ergueu seu olhar para mim.

\- Não é nada. Eu queria que você me desculpasse. - ela deu um passo para perto de mim e colocou uma mão em meu rosto, e afagou. - Eu fui uma boba.

Pus minha mão na sua e afastei do meu rosto, deixando-a com uma expressão confusa.

\- Não dá, Ino. - soltei sua mão. - Não dá para ficar com alguém que não confia em mim.

\- O quê? - sua voz tremeu um pouco. - Você está terminando comigo?

Suspirei, coçando a cabeça. Aquilo iria ser mais difícil do que eu pensei.

\- Entenda Ino, o que nós tínhamos não era sério.

\- Como não? Nós nos amamos! - sua voz se alterou em dois tom.

\- Eu nunca disse que eu te amava.

Ela me fitava completamente incrédula, pude perceber seus lábios trêmulos enquanto seus olhos azuis começavam a marejar.

Continuei:

\- Você é uma garota bonita e foi legal o que nós passamos, mas me cansei de ficar brincando de casinha.

\- Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Sasuke!

Ela agarrou meu pescoço, num modo meio que desesperado e me puxou de encontro a ela, e me beijou. Demorei alguns segundos até retribuir seu beijo. Levei minhas mãos até sua cintura e as subi pelos seus braços, agarrando-os, e a afastando de mim.

\- Chega, Ino! - minha voz havia saído séria.

\- Mas Sasuke, eu te amo. - ela disse um pouco desesperada. - Se é por que eu duvidei de você, me desculpe, eu não faço mais.

\- Ino...

\- Eu não vou mais cobrar nada de você.

\- Ino...

\- Eu também não vou ficar te cobrando para você assumir o nosso namoro, eu vou ser a garota perfeita que você sonhou...

\- Ino! - minha voz saiu mais alto que o normal, fazendo-a se calar. As pequenas lágrimas começaram a surgir em seus olhos. - Entenda, eu não quero que você mude por mim. Eu não quero mais você!

\- Não faz isso Sasuke. - agora ela chorava.

Soltei seus braços e dei um passo para trás.

\- Acabou.

Ela não disse mais nada, apenas deu as costas para mim e saiu correndo para o interior do colégio. Provavelmente foi se socar em algum banheiro.

Revirei os olhos e suspirei mais uma vez.

O dia já havia começado turbulento e eu me perguntava o que diabos ainda faltava para acontecer.

Os primeiros tempos de aula haviam se passado na velocidade de uma lesma. Ino não havia aparecido na aula, só a Karin que estava ali, e pelo visto ela não estava por dentro da novidade - que completamente ela iria aprovar.

Naruto vez ou outra se debruçava para frente e reclamava comigo, perguntando se eu não tinha chance de ajudar ele com o trabalho de física. Apenas dizia para ele se virar com o parceiro dele inteligente, para não dizer ao contrário.

O intervalo havia chegado e dei graças a Deus por isso. Comprei alguma coisa para eu comer e fui para o meu lugar de sempre com os meus amigos.

Eles deram falta de Ino, que dizer, Hinata, pois as duas eram amigas. Apenas dei de ombro e fingi que não era comigo. Karin não se ajuntou a nós, ela havia sumido o intervalo inteiro, e talvez estivesse com Ino no banheiro escutando as lamúrias da amiga enquanto vibrava por dentro. Conhecia aquela vadia muito bem para saber que ela ficaria feliz.

Passei meus olhos pelo pátio aberto até encontrar quem eu procurava.

Sakura estava sentada em num banco que ficava perto da lixeira, bem afastado de mim. E diferente das outras vezes, ela estava sozinha, enquanto mexia toda entretida no celular.

Seus amigos Gaara e Kiba não estavam com ela, e parando para pensar, o ruivo não estava nas aulas agora de manhã. Talvez ele não tenha vindo. Eu não ia muito com a cara dele, e ontem ele contribuiu para minha antipatia. Eu havia descoberto que ele tinha pedido uma vaga para entrar no grupo de natação. O treinador iria fazer um teste com ele na semana que vem para ver se ele entraria ou não.

Era só o que me faltava.

Voltei meu foco para Sakura, eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de falar com ela sobre o trabalho. Acho que ninguém iria ficar me julgando por isso, pois era um trabalho e eu meio que estava sendo obrigado a fazer com ela. Bom, para falar a verdade eu não me sentia obrigado, eu até me sentia ansioso por isso. Mas não era da conta de ninguém ficar sabendo o que se passava comigo.

Sakura me chamava atenção em várias maneiras possíveis, e novamente ela havia roubado a minha atenção. Eu queria saber o que ela estava aprontando, pois ela estava quieta de mais para como ela estava ontem, depois que Karin a empurrou na piscina e quase a matando afogada. Ela tinha declarado vingança, e de certa forma fiquei receoso pela segurança de Karin.

Eu pensei que ela fosse chegar hoje arrumando um barraco com Karin por causa de ontem, mas não, a rosada estava tranquila como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E eu sabia que isso não era boa coisa. Pelo pouco que eu pude conhecer de Sakura, sabia que ela vingativa.

Ela era má.

O sinal do fim do intervalo tocou, me tirando de meus devaneios. Levantei-me do banco, escutando as risadas de Naruto zoando Suigetsu de alguma coisa que não prestei atenção. Entramos no colégio, o pessoal estava um pouco na frente, e Neji pareou os seus passos comigo, ficando ao meu lado.

\- E aí Uchiha, está ansioso para fazer o trabalho com a _Joãozinho?_

Alguma coisa se retorceu dentro de mim com aquele apelido babaca que Neji havia colocado na Sakura. Mas tive que reprimir minha careta de desgosto e fingir que eu não me incomodei. Até alguns dias eu também a apelida desse jeito.

Revirei os olhos, fingindo desgosto.

\- Vou tentar sobreviver.

Ele sorriu debochadamente e abriu a boca para falar, mas Naruto o interrompeu:

\- Que porra está acontecendo ali?

Viramos o corredor das salas de aula, encontrando com Naruto que estava um pouco mais a frente, fitando o tumulto de pessoas paradas.

Resolvemos nos aproximar e passamos por aquelas pessoas até ver o que tinha acontecido.

\- Caraca, mané! - exclamou Naruto com os olhos arregalados.

\- O que foi isso!? - sussurrei, fitando incrédulo o vandalismo que havia acontecido ali.

Todos os armários estavam pichados com tintas spray, vermelho, as paredes, as portas das salas, tudo estava com rabiscos e zigue-zague. Mas o que mais me impressionou era a frase escrita com letras borradas e tortas com tinta verde na parede ao lado da minha sala.

ISSO É PARA VOCÊ NÃO MEXER COM QUEM NÃO DEVE, DIRETORA

\- Alguém aprontou com a diretora. - disse Neji.

Na tentativa de olhar para ele, meus olhos pararam em Sakura ao lado de Gaara. Ela olhava tudo aquilo com uma expressão incrédula, seu amigo estava com uma expressão calma.

A voz grossa da diretora ecoou pelo corredor, pegando todos de surpresa:

\- Mas que merda aconteceu aqui?

Ela parou no meio e fitou tudo aquilo com o cenho franzido, seus lábios crisparam de irritação quando viu a frase feita pela pessoa que completamente queria chamar atenção. Os professores estavam atrás dela, fitando aquilo, horrorizados, e se perguntando quem deveria ter feito aquilo. Eu também não tinha ideia de quem poderia ter feito aquilo, e seja lá quem fosse, era muito doido.

\- Parece que temos um engraçadinho na escola. - ela disse, fazendo com que os murmúrios e as falações começassem, cada um com sua teoria. - Todos para a sala de aula agora, mas quem quer que seja o engraçadinho, não vai sair impune.

Os alunos começaram e se movimentar para suas salas.

Sentei no meu lugar, escutando Naruto e Suigetsu se perguntando de quem teria feito aquilo. Ino desta vez entrou na sala de aula, seus olhos estavam pouco vermelhos e nem olhou na minha cara. A aula era de japonês e a professora Kurenai começou passando uma lição de moral para a turma diante do que aconteceu no corredor, mas cinco minutos depois ela foi interrompida pelas batidas na porta.

Ela foi abrir a porta, revelando Karin. Sua expressão era irritada e ao mesmo tempo confusa, completamente com as pichações lá fora.

\- Karin, você sabe que eu não aturo atrasos. - repreendeu a professora Kurenai.

\- Desculpe professora, mas eu tive um probleminha lá embaixo...

\- Tudo bem, entra. - a professora a interrompeu, fazendo Karin revirar os olhos.

Ela caminhou para seu lugar na frente de Ino, e algo nela me chamou atenção. Uma pequena mancha vermelha que estava na ponta de sua blusa branca.

Ela sentou-se em seu lugar e virou para trás, fitando Ino.

\- O que aconteceu lá fora?

Da onde eu estava dava para escutar a conversa das duas.

\- Eu não sei.

\- Senhorita Uzumaki, poderia fazer o favor de ficar em silêncio? - a voz alta da professora Kurenai a fez olhar para frente e assentir com a cabeça. Mas pude escutar o resmungado dela chamando Kurenai de vagabunda.

A professora ficou mais vinte minutos de sua aula falando a mesma coisa de sempre até voltar a dar sua matéria. O restante da aula foi tranquilo e tedioso, e suspirei quando chegou à última aula. O professor de matemática, Yamato, entrou na sala cumprimentando a turma e mandando todos ficarem em silêncio.

Não demorou para que ele começasse a sua aula, e alguns minutos depois a aula foi interrompida pelas batidas na porta novamente naquele dia. Assim quando ele abriu, revelou a diretora Tsunade, com sua secretária Shizune ao lado.

Ela entrou na sala, passando o olhar nos alunos até parar em Karin.

\- Karin Uzumaki, na diretoria agora.

\- O quê? - Karin levantou seu corpo para cima. - Mas por quê?

\- Algum problema diretora? - perguntou o professor.

Ela desviou os olhos sérios de Karin para ele.

\- Parece que encontramos o engraçadinho, quer dizer, a _engraçadinha_ que fez aquela sujeira nos armários e nas paredes.

\- Mas o quê... Eu não fiz nada! - a voz de Karin saiu alta enquanto ficava de pé, fitando a diretora, incrédula.

\- Diz isso para as tintas sprays no seu armário.

\- Não fui eu! Você está me julgando sem eu ter culpa...

Karin tentou argumentar com sua voz alterada, mas a diretora a interrompeu:

\- Diretoria agora, senhoria Uzumaki!

\- Mas...

\- Agora!

Todos olhavam Karin levantando-se de sua cadeira e saindo da sala com a diretora. Não era possível, Karin? Não.

\- Não acredito que foi a Karin. - escutei Naruto resmungando atrás de mim.

Olhei para trás disfarçadamente e pude ver Sakura em seu lugar, seus dois amigos estavam com ela. Mas o que me impressionou foi o pequeno, e quase invisível sorriso que escapava de seus lábios.

E foi aí que minha ficha caiu.

Sakura era a culpada, não sabia como, mas ela tinha culpa nisso, e aquela era a sua vingança contra Karin, por ontem.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu, e seu pequeno sorriso morreu, fazendo uma sobrancelha arquear para cima em seguida. Franzi meu cenho e virei para frente. Não havia dúvidas, tinha sido ela, e parece que só eu havia percebido aquilo.

As aulas terminaram, e as fofocas de que a Karin era a culpada tinha se espalhado pela escola toda como uma espécie de praga.

\- Cara, eu não acredito que foi a minha prima que fez isso. Cara, eu não acredito que foi a Karin!

Naruto estava ao meu lado, e resmungava inconformado, pois mesmo que Karin seja uma vadia que não valia nada, ela era prima dele e os dois se davam muito bem.

Eu tinha certeza que não tinha sido a Karin, isso não fazia o perfil dela, pichar paredes, e sim de uma certa garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

\- Eu não sei, Naruto, talvez Karin quisesse se vingar daquele dia que a Tsunade a mandou voltar para casa por causa daquela saia curta.

Naruto me fitou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Eu não acredito que a Karin tenha se sujado por tão pouco.

\- Talvez você não a conheça tão bem. - respondi.

\- Qual é, teme, a Karin pode ser o que for, mas burra ela não é. - disse Naruto. - E para mim, aprontaram para ela.

Naruto tinha dito uma bela de uma verdade. Karin de burra não tinha nada, ela se fingia.

Mas que merda eu estava fazendo afinal? Sabia que a culpada era Sakura, e por que eu insistia em culpar a Karin como se ela realmente estivesse culpa?

Não sabia o que Sakura tinha feito, mas a notícia que rolava era que tinha encontrado tintas de spray no armário dela - que por irônia, era o único armário que não tinha sido afetado pela tinta -, e uma espécie de planta do colégio muito mal feita do próximo ataque, a diretória.

Aquilo era ridículo, quem seria burro o suficiente em guardar as provas do crime do próprio armário, e ainda possível deixá-lo limpo? Sem deixar de lado que eu havia visto a ponta da blusa branca de Karin manchada de vermelho, o mesmo tom do spray. Ela havia sumido o intervalo todo, e só aparecido cinco minutos depois que as aulas começaram.

Sakura estava na minha linha de visão o intervalo inteiro, não poderia ter sido ela, mas sim seus amigos que haviam sumido. Ela era a mandante. Não conseguia imaginar como ela conseguiu fazer aquilo tudo em tão pouco tempo e sem que ninguém visse. Mas diante disso tudo eu pude tirar uma conclusão ao seu respeito:

Aquela garota era diabólica.

Saímos do prédio e logo percebi alguns alunos correndo na direção do estacionamento, eufóricos e dizendo que havia briga. E antes de conseguíssemos dizer algo ou pensar algo, Konohamaru veio correndo em nossa direção, com os olhos arregalados, fitando o dobe.

\- Naruto, corre cara! - ele dizia eufórico, tomando fôlego por causa da corrida.

\- O que foi, Konohamaru? - a voz do Naruto saiu alarmada.

O garoto olhou e apontou em direção ao estacionamento.

\- A sua prima Karin está brigando com aquela garota de cabelos rosa, lá na rua!

\- O quê? - tanto eu quando Naruto dissemos em uníssonos.

Não pensei duas vezes e corri junto de Naruto. Conforme nos aproximamos do estacionamento pude ver a roda enorme de alunos gritando e vaiando um: BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA! totalmente eufóricos.

Meti-me no meio daquele tumulto, tentando abrir passagem até poder visualizar Karin caída no chão com a saia levantada para cima, mostrando sua calcinha amarela e gritando de dor enquanto Sakura a puxava pelos cabelos para a calçada da rua.

Fiquei estático por um momento fitando a cena, chocado. Só despertei quando um garoto com um rolo de dinheiro na mão parou na minha frente.

\- Vai querer apostar? A maioria estão apostando na garota do cabelo rosa.

Fitei o garoto do primeiro ano e franzi o cenho. Logo percebi que não era só ele que se divertia diante da situação e sim vários alunos, uns até filmava com o celular o vexame, e outros narravam com uma caneta como se fosse o Galvão Bueno num jogo da seleção do Brasil.

Escutei os gritos de Hinata e Ino pedindo para alguém apartar a briga das duas, quer dizer, da Sakura massacrando a Karin, mas os dois amigos da Sakura impediam que as duas se aproximassem. Naruto quando viu Kiba agarrando sua namorada por trás correu até ele, o empurrando com toda a força, e gritando algo que não pude entender diante da gritaria.

Sakura continuava puxando Karin pelos cabelos na calçada da rua e a ruiva gritava escandalosa, fazendo as pessoas que passavam por lá parar para verem.

Sabia que ninguém iria apartar a briga e a única coisa que eu fiz foi correr até as duas e tentar apartá-las.

Sakura a jogou para o lado e avançou para cima de Karin, transferindo tapas na cara da outra, e arrancando fios de cabelo vermelho. Karin tentava se soltar, puxando os cabelos de Sakura, mas a outra estava em cima de si como um búfalo raivoso.

Consegui chegar a tempo e agarrei Sakura por trás, tirando-a com muito custo de cima da Karin.

\- Me larga seu idiota!

\- Para com isso, Sakura. - minha voz saiu dura enquanto apertava meus braços em sua cintura e puxando com muito custo nossos corpos para trás, pois a mesma esperneava nos meus braços.

Naruto e Neji chegaram até Karin e ajudaram a se levantar. E quando ela já estava de pé, veio avançando com tudo para cima de Sakura, com os cabelos todos despenteados. Mas para a minha sorte e até a de Sakura, Naruto foi mais rápido e segurou sua prima.

\- Me larga, Naruto, eu vou arrebentar essa vadia! - gritou Karin esperneando nos braços do primo enquanto chutava o ar, sem se importar com a calcinha que aparecia.

\- Karin se acalme! - pediu Naruto.

\- Me acalmar? Foi _ela_ que fez aquilo nos armários! - ela apontou para Sakura. - Foi ela que fez com que eu tomasse uma semana se suspensão!

Naruto fitou Sakura nos meus braços.

Ela havia parado de espernear, e riu descontroladamente.

\- Garota você tem esquizofrenia múltipla? - Sakura questionou com aquele tom de deboche. - Assume os seus erros e não coloque a culpa em ninguém, sua idiota.

\- Como você é sínica garota! - gritou Karin. - Me larga, Naruto!

\- Vamos embora. - Naruto tentava carregá-la com muito esforço até o estacionamento.

\- Tem certeza que eu sou a sínica? - disse Sakura ironicamente. - Tem certeza Karin? Pelo que eu saiba o seu teto é de vidro, minha filha.

\- Já chega Sakura...

Não consegui terminar a frase, pois senti uma cotovelada em meu estômago, fazendo-me sentir uma dor miserável e afrouxar os braços em torno dela que aproveitou para se soltar de mim.

\- Você é uma vagabunda! - gritou Karin ainda nos braços de Naruto.

Sakura se aproximou dela com passos pesados, tentei impedi-la, mas a dor me fazia contorcer-me para frente. Kiba se apostou em seu lado e Gaara segurou seu braço, tentando impedi-la. Neji foi para o lado de Naruto, tentando apartar o que poderia vir.

Sakura levantou o braço e apontou o dedo na cara de Karin, que ainda gritava pedindo para que Naruto a soltasse.

\- Olha aqui garota, pouco estou me fudendo para o que você fala - começou Sakura com a voz irritada, Gaara ainda segurava seu braço. -, mas não se meta comigo. E se cruzar o meu caminho novamente eu não vou ter piedade.

\- Sakura, vamos embora. - pediu Gaara, a puxando para trás.

\- Eu vou acabar com você sua molambenta! - gritou novamente Karin.

\- Não tenho medo de você garota. - disse Sakura. - O recado está dado. Me solta, Gaara!

Gaara a soltou e ela se virou, tomando sua mochila das mãos de Kiba e vindo com passos pesados até mim.

Seus olhos fitaram o meus por um segundo, e não pude evitar aquele frio na barriga.

\- Babaca. - ela disse baixinho antes de esbarrar propositalmente o seu ombro em mim, e ir embora com seus dois amigos guarda-costas em seu encalço.

Mas que porra eu tinha feito agora?

Olhei para trás, com a minha mão no meu estômago, pude ver ela no meio entre Gaara e Kiba. A única coisa que eu fiz foi tentar apartar uma briga, mas ela havia ficado zangada comigo.

Mas que droga de garota complicada.


	8. TRABALHO

**CAPÍTULO 7 - Trabalho.**

 **A GAROTA QUE EU GOSTO**

 **A** os poucos aquele tumulto de curiosos foi se dissipando, mas havia algumas pessoas na rua que ainda olhavam Karin irritada e toda descabelada, gritando e rogando praga para a Haruno como se ela estivesse ali para poder escutar.

Karin não havia se mancado que estava bancando a ridícula fazendo aquele escândalo. Sakura havia a massacrado e a humilhado em praça pública. Ela havia sido alvo de apostas e pela alegria de alguns alunos que iam embora com um sorriso no rosto e contando o dinheiro na mão, completamente haviam apostado em Sakura. O pior seria amanhã, os comentários maldosos que iriam fazer, só deixaria a reputação de Karin arrastada na lama. Sorte a dela que passaria alguns dias em casa para não passar pela vergonha.

\- Me larga, Naruto! - Karin gritava se contorcendo nos braços do primo, os cabelos bagunçados e a cara vermelha e arranhada pelos tapas que recebeu de Sakura.

\- Karin fique quieta e se acalme.

Pelo tom de voz e o rosto sério de Naruto, ele não estava gostando daquela situação. Naruto era como o Neji, zelava pela reputação da prima, mesmo ele sabendo que Karin não era flor que se cheire, mas ele fazia isso por que gostava dela, os dois foram criados juntos e ele a vê como uma irmã mais nova.

\- Eu já estou calma.

Meio que hesitante Naruto afrouxou aos poucos o aperto em volta da cintura de Karin até soltá-la de vez. A ruiva vadia tentou recompor-se, puxando sua saia minúscula para baixo e ajeitando sua blusa que estava suja de terra.

\- Eu vou matar aquela desgraçada. - ela ralhou, seu corpo tremia de raiva. Ergueu o olhar ao redor. - Vocês estão olhando o quê, seus idiotas? Vão cuidar de suas vidas.

Não queria mais ficar vendo os chiliques de Karin, apenas dei as costas e voltei para o estacionamento, sentindo meu estômago ainda doer pela cotovelada que recebi de Sakura. Aquela garota era bruta e tinha uma força impressionante, pelo seu tamanho de nanica.

Entrei no meu carro, joguei minha mochila no banco de trás e dei a partida. Vi meus amigos voltando para trás e entrar nos seus carros. Naruto arrastava Karin consigo, e Hinata estava ao seu lado falando coisas para a amiga que apenas fazia umas caretas de desagrado.

Passei direto por eles e entrei na rua. Com toda aquela confusão não tive tempo de comunicar a Haruno que iriamos fazer o trabalho de física - e que era para ser entregue amanhã -, e nem fudendo eu iria fazer aquele trabalho sozinho.

Eu prestava atenção nas calçadas por onde eu passava, atento para ver alguma cabeleira cor-de-rosa andando por aí. Mas não demorou muito para que eu a visse mais a frente, andando com passos lentos com seus dois amigos a tira coloco. Desacelerei o carro e abaixei o vidro do lado do carona quando me aproximei.

\- Ei. - a chamei, enquanto buzinava, parando o carro ao seu lado e atraindo sua atenção como também dos seus dois amigos para mim.

Prestei atenção na expressão de seu rosto, com as bochechas pouco coradas que eu deduzia ser pelo sol. Por um segundo seus olhos verdes ficaram surpresos por me ver, mas logo se dissipou dando lugar a uma expressão fechada enquanto unia as sobrancelhas com um misto de curiosidade e desconfiança.

\- Olha, o Uchiha babaca! - o comentário debochado do tal Kiba me fez desviar meu olhar de Sakura e o fitar com a cara fechada.

Crispei os lábios, e vi o tal Gaara me fuzilando com os olhos, como se eu tivesse feito algo para ele. Ele era estranho e não era só por que ele não tinha sobrancelhas, mas seu jeito esnobe e arrogante fazia a antipátia que eu tinha por ele crescer a cada dia mais.

\- O que você quer, playboy? - voltei minha atenção para Sakura quando ela questionou com sua delicadeza de búfalo. Ela deu dois passos para perto da janela do meu carro e cruzou os braços, naquela pose de marrenta.

Consegui ocultar com perfeição e ignorar as batidas aceleradas do meu peito e aquele remexer no estômago quando sentia toda a minha pele queimar como chamas diante daquele olhar apertado e verde de Sakura.

Porra de Garota intimidadora, eu estava me sentindo um otário.

\- Nós temos um trabalho de física para fazer. - agradeci por minha voz ter saído normal, fria e sem um pingo de humor.

Eu era bom em ocultar as coisas, e transmitir a frieza quando meu interior estava bagunçado.

Observei a expressão dela se desmanchar aos poucos e suas sobrancelhas erguer-se para cima. Aposto meu carro que ela havia se esquecido.

\- Ih caralho! - a voz alta e escandalosa de Kiba chamou nossa atenção. - Me esqueci da porra do trabalho.

Sakura revirou os olhos soltando o ar pela boca, descruzou os braços e se virou para seus amigos.

\- Vocês dois vão passar perto da oficina? - ela perguntou.

\- Você vai ir com esse cara? - perguntou Gaara com a voz azeda, lançando mais outro olhar desgostoso para mim e voltando a olhá-la em seguida.

\- O que você tem haver com isso?

 _Ai,_ aquela tinha doido até em mim. Virei meu rosto para o lado enquanto eu tentava reprimir um sorriso que teimava em aparecer, diante daquele corte que Sakura deu naquele cabeça de fósforo. Estava surpreso por um lado por eu não ser o único que levava patadas daquela baixinha marrenta.

\- Esquece, Sakura, eu vou é procurar a minha dupla agora para fazer essa droga de trabalho. - disse o babaca do Kiba.

\- Tá, eu dou um jeito.

Sakura deu as costas para eles e veio em direção ao meu carro, abriu a porta e sentou-se ao meu lado, no banco do carona. Não esperei e voltei a dirigir, tentando novamente ignorar aquela sensação estranha que eu sentia por aquela garota está ali no meu lado.

\- Vamos fazer esse trabalho aonde? - a voz desconfiada de Sakura soou, quebrando o pequeno silêncio que havia se manifestado no carro.

\- Na minha casa. - respondi sem tirar minha atenção da rua, mas eu podia ver pelo reflexo ao meu lado que ela terminava de colocar o cinto de segurança e ajeitava sua mochila nas pernas.

Mas de repente parou.

\- Sua casa?

Dei uma rabada de olhou para ela, podendo ver sua atenção em mim, suas sobrancelhas unidas, ela estava na defensiva mais uma vez.

\- Você tem lugar melhor? - questionei, voltando a prestar atenção na frente, mas estava atento a ela.

\- Você _não_ tem lugar melhor? - ela me respondeu com a mesma pergunta.

Suspirei levemente, sentia minha pele queimar com seu olhar mais uma vez.

\- Não.

O silêncio mais uma vez reinou dentro do carro. O dia estava meio louco, muitas coisas aconteceram, coisas fora de qualquer dia normal e tudo por culpa dela. Ainda tentava formular uma lógica cabível de como Sakura conseguiu a tal proeza de vingança em tão pouco tempo e sem levar a culpa de nada. Mesmo que Karin tivesse a acusado de ser a autora das pichações - o que eu acredito ser a mais pura verdade -, ela não poderia provar o contrário. Sakura havia passado o intervalo no pátio aberto aos olhos de todos. Karin que havia se dado mal no final, sem contar na humilhação que sofreu por aquele ser diabólico ao meu lado.

Escutei ela remexer em sua mochila de jeans puído e desbotado que estava em suas pernas. Desviei meus olhos para ela e a vi abrir o pequeno bolso retangular que ficava na frente e tirar um celular preto e arranhado, era de um modelo muito antigo e barato, o display era tão pequeno que mal dava para ver as letrinhas. Ela apertou os botãozinhos minúsculos fazendo um tuco, tuco ecoar pelo carro para em seguida levar o aparelho ao ouvido direito, e não demorou para que ela começasse a falar:

\- Sasori? O Hidan está aí? - ela esperou um pouco, voltei minha atenção para frente, mas atento em sua conversa. - Tá, fala para ele que hoje eu não vou aparecer por aí... Não... Isso não te interessa. - ela deu outro pausa. - Tu é chato em? Vou fazer um trabalho de escola com um maluco aí.

Virei meu rosto na mesma hora, unindo as sobrancelhas. _Maluco?_ Ela havia me chamado de _maluco?_

Sakura olhava a paisagem pela janela enquanto falava:

\- Babaca. - ela murmurou. - Diz para ele que eu vou no domingo e cubro a hora dele. - outro pausa. - Valeu.

Ela desligou o telefone barato, e não contive minha expressão desgostosa.

\- Obrigado por me chamar de maluco. - disse ironicamente, vendo que o sinal havia fechado.

\- De nada. - ela respondeu tranquilamente, como se não fosse nada.

Parei o carro e virei meu rosto para ela.

\- Seu cabelo está um ninho.

Ela virou sua cabeça e me olhou com aqueles olhos grandes e verdes e revirando-os em seguida.

\- Culpa da idiota da sua amiga. - ela levou suas mãos aos cabelos e os soltou.

Observei o gesto dela voltando a prender os cabelos num coque mal feito, um gesto totalmente desleixado, ela era totalmente desleixada em quesito beleza, mas acho que aquilo era a sua marca registrada dela ser única.

\- Você diz como se não tivesse uma parcela de culpa. - retornei a conversa depois de três segundos em silêncio, voltando a dirigir quando vi o sinal ficando verde.

Ela soltou uma risada sarcástica.

\- O que você está insinuando, playboy?

\- Não estou insinuando nada. - disse. - Eu sei que foi você que fez aquelas pichações.

\- Ah é? - seu tom era desafiador, e não precisei fitá-la para saber que um pequeno sorriso sarcástico estava no canto direito dos seus lábios. - Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso, sabichão?

Pelo seu tom de voz zombeteiro eu soube que ela não estava levando aquele assunto a sério e estava pouco se fudendo para a minha acusação.

A fitei rapidamente só para confirmar que ela ainda olhava para mim.

\- Por que você é diabólica.

Por um segundo seus olhos se arregalaram levemente para depois lentamente seus lábios se comprimissem, reprimindo um sorriso até que as gargalhadas altas e escandalosas soassem por todo o carro.

Sakura ria com vontade, seu corpo todo tremia enquanto se inclinava para frente.

Nunca a vi rir daquele jeito, e de alguma forma - mesmo sabendo que era de mim que ela estava zombando - eu gostei de tê-la feito sorrir.

Consegui com muito custo manter minha expressão séria e não ser contagiado com suas gargalhadas.

\- Não sei onde está a graça. - eu disse com uma pequena irritação fingida.

Aos poucos ela foi parando de rir e voltou a falar com seu jeito debochado que de alguma forma me irritava:

\- Então eu sou diabólica? - não respondi. - Já fui chamada de coisa pior. - eu sabia que aquela indireta era para mim, resolvi ignorá-la. - E você não tem medo da diabólica aqui não?

\- Nem um pouco.

\- Mas devia.

Virei uma curva e entrei em outra rua, e desviei o olhar para ela. Sakura me fitava com aquele jeito desafiador, seus olhos demonstravam atitude e uma pitada de zombaria. Aquela garota conseguia ser de todas as formas... irritante.

\- Isso é uma ameaça? - questionei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Seus olhos fitavam os meus, e por um momento - mesmo que mínimo e rápido o bastante -, eu vi quando ela desceu seu olhar para a minha boca, um gesto que passou tão rápido que se eu não tivesse prestando atenção nela eu não teria notado, mas logo me fitou os olhos novamente.

\- Não. - seu rosto agora sem nenhum vestígio do humor - É um aviso para você não mexer com quem não deve.

Automaticamente o canto da minha boca ergueu-se para cima, voltei minha atenção para frente.

\- Até parece que uma baixinha como você me colocaria medo.

Eu tive o prazer de dar uma olhadela nela rapidamente só para constar que minha provocação havia a atingido, ela parecia irritada e aquilo de alguma forma de animou.

\- Idiota. - ela resmungou, voltando a olhar a janela ao seu lado, e o nosso assunto morreu ali, deixando o silêncio reinar novamente.

Não demorou para que eu chegasse ao condomínio fechado onde eu morava, estacionei o carro em frente a minha casa e comecei a tirar o cinto de segurança.

\- Essa é a sua casa? - Sakura perguntou, com os olhos na mansão onde eu morava.

\- Sim.

Virei meu corpo para trás e peguei minha mochila do banco de trás. Sakura olhou para mim, e por um momento vi meu rosto próximo do seu. Voltei ao meu lugar.

\- Que humilde.

Não consegui evitar o pequeno sorriso escapar pela minha boca com seu comentário irônico. De humilde minha casa não tinha nada, meus pais não poupava dinheiro quando o assunto era residência, eles gostavam de todo o conforto possível. Exagero? Um pouco, eu também gostava do conforto.

\- Vamos. - saí do carro, e logo em seguida Sakura fez o mesmo. Ela olhava curiosa ao seu redor, e por um segundo eu vi uma menina fascinada com o novo, e não a marrenta briguenta que ela era.

Caminhamos até a entrada e abri a porta de madeira, dando passagem para ela e entrei em seguida. Observei atentamente todos os seus gestos e expressões enquanto seus olhos varriam toda a sala luxuosa de minha casa, sua boca estava entreaberta.

\- Uau. Eu sabia que tu tinha grana, mas não que tu era podre de rico. - ela comentou, para depois me olhar. - Vem cá, tu não se perde nessa casa enorme não?

Sorri comprimido, com o tom impressionado dela e os olhos levemente arregalados. Se ela achava que essa casa era grande era por que ela não havia visto que a maior mesmo era que ficava em _New York._

\- Não. - respondi. - Primeira vez que entra numa casa grande?

Ela sorriu irônica.

\- Garoto, a maior casa que eu entrei na minha vida foi uma de cinco cômodos em cima de uma borracharia.

Desta vez eu tinha que rir, tanto por eu ter achado a sua resposta engraçada, como na minha pergunta idiota. Era claro que Sakura nunca deveria ter entrado em lugares luxuosos. Pelo seu jeito nada feminino e nas coisas que ela possuía, era óbvio que era uma garota pobre e humilde, e pelo jeito ela não tinha vergonha do que ela era. E eu gostava disso.

Era estranho tê-la na minha casa, Sakura era a primeira garota que eu trazia para cá, nem mesmo Ino que eu tive um rolo por alguns meses ou Karin - meu rolo secreto - havia colocado os pés aqui. Para falar a verdade, só Naruto e Suigetsu que vieram em minha casa pouquíssimas vezes.

\- Vamos pro meu quarto. - disse voltando a retomar os passos.

\- Seu quarto? - ela questionou me fazendo parar e olhar para trás. Ela continuava parada.

\- Está com medo de mim? - provoquei.

Ela bufou enquanto revirava os olhos.

\- Não seja hipócrita.

Em seguida ela apressou os passos e passou por mim, começando a subir as escadas com uma ousadia e abuso que só ela tinha.

E novamente eu me via sorrindo levemente enquanto eu começava a seguir, pareando meus passos com a garota briguenta.

A guiei até o corredor e parei de frente a porta do meu quarto e abri, revelando a minha bate-caverna que estava totalmente escura. Entrei primeiro, caminhando sob a luz do corredor que iluminava o quarto até a janela e abri a cortina, deixando o quarto iluminado.

Joguei minha mochila em cima da cama e olhei a garota que estava parada na porta do meu quarto.

\- Pode entrar.

Ela deu os primeiros passos para dentro, seus olhos captando tudo no meu quarto, das paredes pintada de cinza-escuro até os móveis.

\- Legal seu quarto.

\- Valeu.

\- Mas já vi melhores. - sorriu provocativa, ela não perdia uma.

Revirei os olhos e fui até a mesa onde eu colocava o computador e o liguei, percebendo Sakura agora andando pelo meu quarto, olhando meus pôsteres de bandas de rock e de filmes clássicos pregados na parede.

Gostei daquela sensação de tê-la no meu quarto, meu mundo interior que eu havia nomeado como _Sasukelândia,_ ou como Itachi dizia; a toca do lobo.

\- Não sabia que curtia AC/DC. - a voz de Sakura me trouxe de volta, e meus olhos foram direto ao pôster da banda que estava ao lado de um do Darth Vader.

\- Você curte? - respondi sua pergunta com outra pergunta.

\- Uhum. - ela murmurou, voltando a sua atenção em minha direção, mas automaticamente seus olhos foram para trás de mim, e suas sobrancelhas arquearam para cima. - A coelhinha de Julho.

Virei meu corpo para trás só para ver o pôster da coelhinha loira da playboy colado na parede em cima da minha cama. Eu gostava daquele pôster, havia pegado de Itachi, ele colecionava e o seu quarto era um antro de mulheres nuas em pôster. Uma a menos não iria fazer falta.

Voltei minha atenção para ela, que olhava aquele pôster com desprezo, resolvi provocá-la.

\- Não sabia que curtia as coelhinhas.

O seu olhar que veio para mim se tivesse o poder de me pulverizar eu já estaria acabado.

\- Eu não curto isso, seu babaca. - ela ralhou. - Mas eu trabalho com três imbecis que pensam com a cabeça de baixo e que gostam de espalhar esses postes ridículos pela oficina toda.

\- As coelhinhas não são ridículas. - questionei, eu tinha que defender as coelhinhas, elas eram incríveis e gostosas. - Elas são perfeitas e tem mais atributos do que você.

Tá eu sei que peguei pesado agora, mas não consegui evitar.

\- Eu garanto que eu sou melhor. - ela cruzou os braços e me olhou de baixo para cima, com a sua costumeira pose de marrenta.

Não conseguir aguentar sua provocação, dei alguns passos e parei a sua frente, próximo o suficiente para sentir seu cheiro doce e a olhei de cima para baixo.

\- Ah é? Então prova?

Eu fitava seus olhos verdes, e por um segundo os vi pouco hesitante, mas ela tentava não demonstrar, e ergueu o queixo mais para cima e empinou o nariz. Era até engraçado a nossa diferença de tamanho, e mesmo assim aquela baixinha não tinha medo de me peitar.

\- Sasuke meu filho, você chega e não vem falar com a sua... mãe.

Olhamos ao mesmo tempo enquanto nos afastamos um do outro rapidamente pelo susto. Minha mãe estava na porta do meu quarto nos olhando com o cenho levemente franzido.

 _Porra,_ não sabia que ela estava em casa!

Não era preciso muito para notar que ela estava criando coisas em sua cabeça, principalmente pelo seu olhar entre mim e Sakura ao meu lado.

\- Mãe...

\- Não sabia que estava com uma amiga.

Olhei rapidamente para Sakura e a vi com as bochechas levemente vermelhas.

\- Mãe essa é a Sakura... - dei um passo para frente. - ela veio... nós vamos fazer um trabalho juntos.

Eu queria me dar um pontapé por está me atrapalhando nas palavras. Porra, eu estava parecendo um virgem quando é pego com uma garota.

Virei-me para Sakura.

\- Sakura essa é a minha mãe Mikoto.

Minha mãe olhou Sakura de cima a baixo, deveria está achando estranho o jeito dela de ser vestir. Mas como dona Mikoto nunca julgava o livro pela capa, ela abriu um sorriso e se aproximou da gente, especificamente de Sakura que estava parada como uma rocha, com o rosto tenso.

\- Olá querida, tudo bem com você? - minha mãe a abraçou, e eu percebi que o ato espontâneo dela havia pegado Sakura desprevenida. Ela não havia se movido.

Estranho.

\- S-sim. - e quando minha mãe ameaçou em se soltar, os braços da Haruno a capturaram de volta no abraço.

Minha mãe se afastou dela e sorriu e veio até mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Você chega e não fala com sua mãe. - ela brigou.

\- Não sabia que a senhora havia chegado.

\- Cheguei umas dez horas da manhã, seu pai ficou e só voltará à noite.

\- Hm.

Minha mãe desviou sua atenção de mim para Sakura e sorriu daquele jeito simpático.

\- Estou realmente surpresa por vê-la aqui.

\- Eu... eu não quero incomodar. - a voz de Sakura havia soado baixa, ela estava tímida? Cadê aquela garota abusada de agora pouco?

\- Não querida, eu só estou dizendo que estou surpresa de Sasuke ter trazido uma garota para casa. - explicou minha mãe. - Geralmente ele não trás ninguém, só uns amigos dele vem aqui de vez enquanto.

\- Ah.

\- Mãe. - chamei, não podia deixá-la continuar. Dona Mikoto era daquelas que não podia ver um amigo meu que já puxava para o canto para mostrar todo o álbum de fotografias da família.

Ela me olhou.

\- O que foi meu bebê?

Não, excesso de amor não. Minha mãe era coruja demais, me mimava demais, e era constrangedor como ela me tratava como se eu tivesse dois anos. Esse era um dos motivos de eu quase nunca trazer meus amigos aqui, principalmente quando ela estava em casa. Minha mãe me matava de vergonha com seus apelidinhos bobos e seu acesso de zelo. Ela não havia se conformado que eu havia crescido.

\- Nós temos que fazer um trabalho de escola para ser entregue amanhã. - eu disse entredentes, como um meio dela poder se mancar e sair do quarto, antes que ela dissesse algo comprometedor.

\- Nada disso. - ela franziu o cenho. - Estudar depois de almoçar, a Maya está terminando de por a mesa, então vamos descer.

Apenas suspirei cansado.

\- Tudo bem, mãe.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez antes de se afastar. Fiquei olhando minha mãe sair do quarto, deixando a porta aberta. Esperei enquanto me preparava psicologicamente para uma sequência de zoação e piadinhas de Sakura com o modo carinhoso demais que minha mãe me tratava, mas para a minha surpresa não veio.

Olhei para a garota um pouco atrás de mim, ela fitava o corredor, com um olhar perdido e uma expressão meio que triste. A reação dela foi estranha, o humor dela havia mudado depois que minha mãe apareceu, e aquilo me deixou curioso.

\- Ei. - a chamei, fazendo-a me olhar em seguida. - Deixa a mochila aí e vamos descer, depois fazemos o trabalho.

Sakura ficou me olhando por alguns segundos, arregalou os olhos levemente e comprimiu os lábios, desviando os olhos para os lados.

\- Err... você pode descer que eu fico aqui esperando. - sua voz era notável que estava sem graça.

\- O quê? - franzi o cenho e virei todo o meu corpo para ela. - Por que não vai descer?

\- Eu não estou com fome. - ela respondeu rapidamente, mas seu estômago na mesma hora roncou alto.

Suas bochechas ficaram coradas e não deixei de sorri com isso.

\- O que você disse? - questionei, totalmente irônico.

Ela crispou os lábios e franziu o cenho.

\- Idiota.

\- Está com vergonha? - perguntei, agora eu entendia o seu comportamento tímido e acanhado.

Ela bufou enquanto cruzava os braços, aquela atitude só me fez ter mais certeza que ela estava totalmente envergonhada.

\- Claro que não.

\- Então se não está com vergonha, então vamos.

Não pensei duas vezes - e muito menos quis saber de sua reação - peguei sua mão soada e gelada, fazendo-a descruzar os braços e a puxei para fora do quarto.

\- Ei. - ela puxou sua mão para trás, mas apenas forcei meu aperto. - Eu não quero.

Parei, me virando para trás.

\- Por quê?

Eu podia ver que ela estava tensa, olhava para os lados.

\- Eu... eu... - ela bufou totalmente desinquieta coçando o pescoço. - Eu nunca comi com ninguém chique, tá? E não sei comer essas comidas granfinas que vocês ricos comem. E muito menos sei pegar nesses montes de garfos e montes de facas, essas frescuradas de vocês. Eu vou passar vergonha!

Processei lentamente tudo que ela havia dito e... prendi uma gargalhada, mas eu estava falhando. Minha nossa, então era isso? Sakura só estava com vergonha por que não sabia se portar numa mesa?

\- Se você começar a rir vai ficar sem alguns dentes na boca. - ela ralhou terrivelmente irritada, me metralhando com o olhar.

\- Ei, calma, não precisa dessa violência. - dei um passo para trás, mas não havia soltado sua mão. - Olha, esquece isso, ok. Só vai está eu e minha mãe a mesa, e nós não nos importamos com isso, pode comer do jeito que você sabe.

Ela agora me olhava desconfiada.

\- Isso não é uma boa ideia.

\- Não é uma boa ideia você ficar com fome.

Ela pareceu pensar, mas não esperei, voltei a puxá-la pelo corredor.

\- Por que você está segurando a minha mão?

Soltei imediatamente e desci as escadas um pouco a sua frente, não queria que ela visse que seu comentário havia me desconcertado.

Entramos na sala de jantar, minha mãe já estava sentada em sua cadeira, apenas estava nos esperando. Sentei-me na cadeira a sua frente e Sakura sentou-se ao meu lado.

O almoço se seguiu tranquilo, Sakura apesar se sentir ainda acanhada, me imitava, de colocar o guardanapo no colo até o jeito de pegar nos talheres. Era meio engraçado o jeito como ela estava se esforçando para fazer nada errado, mas ela estava se saindo bem.

Minha mãe como uma boa curiosa e faladeira, mantinha uma conversa banal, incluindo Sakura em tudo. E dessas conversas banais eu pude descobrir que Sakura morava numa quitinete alugada com o pai, a madrasta e o irmão pequeno de dois anos. Ela não havia dado detalhes de sua vida e parecia incomodada com o assunto. Lancei alguns olhares sutis a minha mãe e ela se mancou.

Depois do almoço, subimos para o meu quarto e começamos a fazer o trabalho que estava dando muito trabalho. Pesquisamos a experiência na internet e tive que ir ao quarto de Itachi procurar algumas coisas que eu precisava para montar a experiência e quando voltei peguei Sakura de pé, com uma caneta hidracor preta na mão a tampando. Apenas deixei de lado e comecei a montar a experiência enquanto Sakura descrevia-o no Word.

Passamos a tarde toda nisso, o humor sarcástico dela havia retornado, e de vez em quando eu levava patadas, tudo normal. Minha mãe apareceu no final da tarde em meu quarto dizendo que teria que sair para resolver alguns assuntos jurídicos, e aproveitaria o embalo para pegar meu pai no aeroporto.

Quando terminamos o trabalho era quase seis horas da noite, o dia estava escurecendo, mas pelo menos a nota alta seria garantida.

\- Outro trabalho desses, eu estou fodida. - eu podia ouvir Sakura resmungar enquanto guardava suas coisas na mochila.

\- Não estava tão difícil assim. - eu disse, terminando de imprimir o trabalho escrito.

\- Não foi difícil para você que entende física, essa matéria veio diretamente mandada do inferno.

Ajuntei as folhas do trabalho em bloco e os grampeei.

\- Para de drama.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça e me fitou.

\- Acho que fazer trabalho contigo tem a sua vantagem, pelo menos um dez eu tiro.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

\- Sabia que esse seu comentário foi totalmente interesseiro?

Ela sorriu debochadamente.

\- Interesseiro não, totalmente favorecido para mim.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Folgada. - murmurei.

\- Bom, playboy, chegou a minha hora. - ela colocou a mochila nas costas.

\- Vamos que eu te levo. - falei, me preparando para pegar minhas chaves do carro.

\- Olha, realmente não precisa, eu posso ir muito bem sozinha.

Olhei para ela.

\- Está escurecendo.

Sakura olhou automaticamente para a janela.

\- Parando para pensar - ela me olhou. - você não faz mais do que sua obrigação. Você que me trouxe, agora você que vai ter que me levar.

Ela sorriu sarcástica, dando um tapinha em meu ombro antes de caminhar para fora do meu quarto.

Precisei de um segundo para processar. Ela tinha decretado a última palavra. Eu que havia proposto em levá-la, mas Sakura contornou e fez com que eu fosse seu pau mandando, seu cachorrinho.

Era só o que me faltava.

Suspirei pesadamente, peguei a chave do carro em cima da cômoda e saí do quarto. Sakura terminava de descer as escadas. A alcancei e saímos da casa e entramos no carro que estava no mesmo lugar que eu havia estacionado.

Não dissemos nada o caminho todo, a não ser o local que Sakura falava onde que eu deveria seguir. Dirigi por uns quinze minutos e estacionei em frente a um pequeno supermercado, local onde ela havia me mandado parar, no bairro onde ela morava.

\- Você vai ficar aqui? - perguntei a vendo tirar o cinto de segurança.

\- Eu preciso comprar umas coisas, minha casa não é longe, eu vou a pé.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça e Sakura me fitou.

\- Valeu aí pela carona.

\- Tá. - eu disse. - Foi mal pelas perguntas impróprias da minha mãe.

\- Sua mãe é muito legal. - ela sorriu mínimo, e eu senti que pela primeira vez aquele sorriso era sincero. - Tchau, playboy.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu do carro, fechando em seguida. Eu fiquei observando ela andando pela calçada e entrar no supermercado, e nenhuma vez ela olhou para trás.

Suspirei cansado, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente e segui para a minha casa. Guardei o carro na garagem assim que cheguei e entrei na casa, escutando a voz de Itachi jogando charme - que ele não tinha - para a Maya, a nossa empregada de sessenta anos. Itachi às vezes conseguia ultrapassar sua linha de escroto.

Subi para o meu quarto rapidamente, para que ele não me visse e ficasse me enchendo, e me tranquei no quarto. Deixei minhas chaves num canto e peguei uma roupa limpa no guarda-roupa. Quando virei meu corpo para ir ao banheiro, uma coisa me chamou atenção.

Não consegui evitar a pequena gargalhada que agora ecoava pelo meu quarto. No meu pôster da coelhinha de julho estava algo escrito com letras grandes com uma caneta hidracor preta a seguinte frase:

 **SAKURA HARUNO É MELHOR**


	9. DESMASCARADO

**CAPÍTULO 8 - Desmascarado.**

 **A GAROTA QUE EU GOSTO**

 **P** osso dizer que sonhei a noite toda com Sakura Haruno e a nossa tarde de estudos. Mas não foi um sonho qualquer, foi um sonho diferente.

No começou era tudo normal, ela sendo a mesma Sakura briguenta de sempre e nós fazendo o trabalho de física. Em seguida algo havia mudado nela, e ela havia ficado de um jeito sexy e começava a me seduzir sensualmente, o que me deixou excitado. E quando eu estava me entregando aos seus encantos luxuricos, de repente eu me vi preso, amarrado pelas mãos num tronco, completamente nú, com fogo espalhados a minha volta, e Sakura a minha frente de rabo e chifres sustentando um sorriso diabólico nos lábios pintado de vermelho e me chicoteando por inteiro, alegando que eu estava ali para pagar os meus pecados.

Eu acordei assustado ao som do meu despertador. Fiquei sentado, sentindo meu coração bater muito forte, eu estava todo suado. Olhei para os lados, percebendo que estava em meu quarto escuro e que aquilo tudo era só um pesadelo.

Levei minha mão a cabeça e baguncei meus cabelos, tentando de alguma forma me acalmar. Em seguida virei meu corpo para o lado e desliguei aquele barulho irritante do meu despertador.

Suspirei.

\- Foi só um sonho. - murmurei comigo mesmo, sentindo-me um marica.

Resolvi ignorar aquilo e me levantei da cama, abri um pouco a cortina para clarear o meu quarto e fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho e escovei os dentes. Voltei para o quarto, secando meu corpo, e procurei o que vestir no guarda-roupa, e logo eu me via arrumado para a escola. Ajeitei minhas coisas na mochila, não me esquecendo do trabalho de física.

Ainda bem que hoje era sexta-feira.

Coloquei a mochila no ombro, peguei meu celular e as chaves e saí do quarto, percorrendo o corredor e descendo as escadas em seguida. Deixei minhas coisas no sofá da sala e fui para a sala de jantar, encontrando todo mundo ali sentados em volta da mesa.

\- Bom dia. - murmurei, sentando no meu lugar, ao lado de Itachi.

\- Bom dia, meu amor, dormiu bem? - minha mãe perguntou com aquele humor calmo e delicado de sempre.

Murmurei um _sim_ e comecei a me servir com uma xícara de café e pão com queijo.

Minha mãe mantinha uma conversa sobre o trabalho com meu pai, Itachi vez ou outra se intrometia, opinando, e eu me mantive calado, com a minha atenção totalmente voltada para o meu café. Geralmente eu não conversava pelas manhãs, pois sempre estava sob o efeito do sono, e ficava assim até eu tomar o café da manhã para despertar.

Lembrei-me de ontem à tarde, Sakura estava aqui e havia almoçado comigo e minha mãe. Isso era uma coisa inédita para mim, tão inédita que fiquei com isso na cabeça a noite toda, o que resultou eu sonhando com ela.

\- Querido! - a voz de minha mãe me trouxe de volta ao mundo real, me fazendo fitá-la sobresaltado.

\- Oi.

Escutei a risada de Itachi.

\- Deve está pensando na garota.

Virei meu rosto para itachi, ele sorria debochadamente, e aquilo me deixou em alerta.

\- Que garota?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- O que a mamãe está falando.

Tentei manter a minha expressão de indiferente - eu era mestre nisso -, mas começava a sentir um desconforto em meu estômago. Voltei minha atenção para minha mãe quando ela começou a falar:

\- Estou perguntando se você levou a menina para casa direitinho ontem.

 _Não!_ Não acredito que minha mãe iria começar uma conversa sendo Sakura o assunto principal. Estava bom demais para ser verdade. Minha mãe iria especular coisas, surgerir coisas que não existem, e trassar um futuro para mim, só por que eu estava com uma garota. E o pior, todo mundo iria junto na onda dela de imaginação fértil.

\- Sasuke trouxe uma garota para casa ontem? - meu pai perguntou, deixando seu jornal de lado e entrando curioso na conversa.

Não podia acreditar que até meu pai iria querer saber de coisas que não existem.

\- Mas eu não te disse isso ontem, Fugaku? - questionou mamãe, o fitando.

\- Querida, eu estava com tantas coisas para resolver que nem prestei atenção. - respondeu meu pai, com aquele tom meio que arrogante que nós sabiamos perfeitamente que era só o jeito dele, e que ele não fazia por mal.

\- Está de namorada, Sasuke? -perguntou Itachi colocando mais lenha na fogueira. - Criou vergonha agora e virou homem?

\- Ela não é minha namorada. - respondi, tentava a todo custo colocar um fim naquilo, mas já havia percebido que aquilo era só o começo.

\- Está saindo com ela, meu filho? - perguntou meu pai, sua atenção toda voltada para mim. - Lembre-se de sempre usar camisinhas para não receber uma notícia indesejável. - franziu o cenho e engrossou a voz. - E se caso desonrar a menina, irá arcar com as consequências. Não criei um filho para ser covarde e fugir das responsabilidades. Homem de verdade não usa só o título de machão, e sim quando honra suas calças.

Meus olhos se abriram mais. Minha nossa, que droga o meu pai estava falando?

\- Pai, eu não estou saindo com a Sakura, nós não temos nada! - franzi mais o cenho, ignorando o idiota do meu irmão que falhava em prender a gargalhada. - Ela só é uma garota da minha sala, e ela só veio aqui para fazermos um trabalho juntos, só isso!

\- Sua mãe na época também era _só_ uma garota da minha sala, e também ela ia na minha casa para fazermos trabalhos juntos. - meu pai fez um movimento com a mão para todos nós. - E olhe onde estamos agora? Casados, e com dois filhos.

Me engasguei com o café que estava tomando, e Itachi me ajudou dando tapinhas nas minhas costas, prendendo uma risada que vez ou outra escapulia pelo canto de sua boca.

\- Meu amor, você está bem? - minha mãe perguntou, seu rosto em alerta me fitava.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, querendo que algum meteóreo caísse na minha cabeça.

\- Sasuke, meu filho - começou minha mãe, voltando ao assunto. -, não precisa ficar com vergonha em apresentar uma garota que goste. Ela até que é bonitinha.

\- Mãe será que dar para você ficar quieta? - minha voz saiu entredentes, enquanto lançava aquele olhar questinador. Ela tinha que se mancar.

\- Manda sua mãe calar a boca de novo e quem vai calar a sua boca vai ser eu. - repreendeu meu pai, grosso novamente, unindo as sobrancelhas e crispando a boca.

Claro que fiquei com o meu cú mão e abaixei a cabeça.

\- Desculpe, mãe.

\- Continue, Mikoto, como é a menina? - apenas fechei os olhos, quando escutei aquilo saindo da boca do meu pai.

Bando de fofoqueiros.

\- Ela é uma menina muito simples, dava para ver nas roupas que ela usava, também não é muito feminina, mas é um amor. - minha mãe sorriu toda derretida, dando um gole do seu chá. - Muito tímida pelo que percebi, almoçou comigo e o Sasuke. Ah, ela mora com o pai e a madrasta, e não tem casa própria.

Suspirei, tentando de alguma forma buscar paciência, e não dar um basta naquilo. Minha mãe era uma fofoqueira e tanto, e estava levantando a ficha da garota. E desde quando a Sakura era um amor? Desde quando ela era tímida? Minha mãe não sabia a megera que Sakura era. Ela não tinha ideia do quanto a Sakura podia ser má e diabólica, e depois do sonho sinistro que eu tive, eu queria era distância dela.

Levantei-me da cadeira, atraíndo a atenção deles para mim. Não iria ficar ali sendo alvo das fofocas deles como se eu não estivesse presente. Para mim já deu.

\- Já vou indo. - murmurei irritado, caminhando para fora dali.

\- Não vai terminar o seu café, Sasuke? - Minha mãe perguntou.

\- Já estou satisfeito.

\- Mande um abraço para a Sakura.

Itachi seu desnaturado, só não mando você para aquele lugar por que não quero que meu pai ou minha mãe faça eu mostrar o caminho para você. Mas tu me paga, traste.

Peguei minhas coisas no sofá da sala e saí de casa, logo já estava no meu carro a caminho da escola.

Eu já tinha uma ideia de como a escola poderia está hoje, um pouco fora do normal, mas não que estivesse fora de controle.

A primeira coisa que percebi quando cheguei foi a euforia dos alunos, excitados o suficiente com a fofoca do dia. A briga da Haruno com a Karin estava rendendo, e o video que estava rolando no youtube - com quase um milhão de acessos - havia se espalhado como se fosse uma peste.

Todos viram e reviram, todos comentavam o estado lamentável que a prima do Naruto havia ficado. Todos haviam descoberto que Sakura Haruno era foda o suficiente para eles respirarem o mesmo ar que ela.

\- _Meirmão_ essa garota é um tigre. - comentou Suigetsu, revendo o video da briga pela quinta vez naquela manhã.

Nós estavamos no nosso lugar de sempre, esperando o sinal tocar para subirmos para a sala.

\- Não é atoa que ela é a Joãozinho. - disse Neji, esticando o pescoço para ver o video no celular de Suigetsu. - Aí, essa parte dela arrastando a Karin pelos cabelos foi foda.

\- Cuidado que você pode ser o próximo, já que tem esse cabelão. - a voz de Shikamaru soou enquanto ele se aproximava de nós, com aquela sua típica cara de preguiça.

\- Que isso rapá. - retrucou Neji, levando suas mãos nos cabelos e dando um passo para trás.

\- Parece que a Karin virou a piada da vez. - Shikamaru olhou para mim, parando em nossa frente. - Vai dar sua solidarização a ela não? Ela vai precisar, se é que você me entende.

Dei de ombros.

\- Não costumo fazer caridades.

\- Até porque, vai que a Ino descubra e contrate a _Sakura-Matadora_ para te desossar!? - disse Suigetsu sorrindo debochado.

Neji gargalhou com vontade.

\- Sakura-Matadora? Gostei dessa.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Imbecis. Eu terminei com a Ino.

\- Sério? - Suigetsu fez uma cara de espantado. - É até pecado desperdiçar aquilo tudo. Porra Sasuke, a garota é uma loira de primeira, e tem olho azul.

\- Então fique com ela. - retruquei.

\- Se ela me aceitasse, eu ficaria. - ele deu de ombros. - Você sabe que essas garotas quanto mais bonitas, mais exigentes elas são. Elas preferem aqueles caras com jeito perfeito e rotulados, típico aqueles engomadinhos metidos a machos que fazem umas danças que parece que estão com um pau atravessado, como aqueles coreanos Kpop. Não sei o que as meninas acham graça naquilo.

\- E ainda por cima usam maquiagem, aqueles filho da puta. - contornou Neji. - Hinata tem vários postes desses coreanos colados na parede, maior aberração.

\- Vou começar a usar maquiagem também, quem sabe algumas minas não cai na minha rede. - sorriu Suigetsu com a sua ideia de merda.

\- Vai ficar parecendo com o Bozo. - eu disse, tentando achar uma lógica de como eu fui me tornar amigo daquelas criaturas.

\- Ou você pode usar uma máscara com a cara do Sasuke. Ele tem pinta de coreano Kpop. - disse Shikamaru, fazedo todos rirem como javalis.

\- Vocês não são mais besta por fata de espaço. - resmunguei, focando minha atenção para o portão, para ver se via uma marrenta baixinha, mas nem fumaça dela.

O sinal havia tocado e fomos todos para a sala, encontramos com Naruto no caminho. Ele estava chato pra caralho, tomando as dores da prima vadia que não valia nada. Apenas o ignorei.

A primeira aula era de física, e o professor já na sala disse que a aula seria só para a apresentação dos trabalhos.

Dei uma olhada rápida ao redor da sala e nem sinal da Haruno, seus dois amigos capachos estavam lá, menos ela. Não estava acreditando que ela iria faltar e me deixar na mão.

Isso seria sacanagem.

O professor Kakashi começou a organizar os grupos de quem iria começar primeiro, quando bateram na porta. Ele interrompeu a aula e foi abrir a porta revelando ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Sakura.

\- Está atrasada, senhorita Haruno.

\- Foi mal professor. - ela deu alguns passos para dentro.

Pude escutar os murmúrios na sala, sobre ela, e observei seu perfil com mais clareza. Ela estava com uma daquelas camisetas desbotada enorme, a calça jeans larga e velha, a mochila de jeans puído nas costas e os cabelos naquele rabo de cavalo frouxo, totalmente bagunçado. Mas tinha um detalhe nela que não havia passado despercebido por mim, e pelo jeito não havia passado despercebido pelo professor.

\- O que aconteceu com a sua mão? - ele apontou para a mão esquerda dela que estava toda enfachada, subindo para o pulso.

O que havia sido aquilo? Ela havia se machucado? Com a Karin eu sei que não foi, já que ela bateu do que apanhou.

Observei sua expressão atentamente, mas Sakura mantinha o rosto com uma típica cara de paisagem.

\- A minha mão caiu acidentalmente no maxilar de alguém. - sua resposta na ponta da língua e um pequeno sorriso debochado no canto de sua boca.

Mas uma coisa eu havia percebido e que ninguém mais deveria ter notado. Sakura estava mentindo, eu havia percebido por que ela sempre usava aquele tom de voz para ocultar as coisas. O deboche e o sarcasmo era a sua máscara para cobrir a realidade. E tenho que admitir que ela era boa nisso, assim como eu, que antes do sarcasmo eu usava uma expressão de indiferença.

O professor ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Essa atitude não é muito bonita, caso pense nisso, senhorita. Violência só gera violência.

\- O senhor tem toda razão, professor - o humor irônico na voz. -, vou pensar nas suas palavras da próxima vez.

\- Parece que o professor está na mira da Sakura-Matadora. - cochichou Neji, iclinando seu corpo para perto de mim.

Eu queria dar uma boa resposta para Neji, dizer para ele o quanto ele é um bosta, um otário. Mas eu não podia, não queria causar inimizades, e muito menos estava a fim de arrumar problemas com meus amigos por causa de Sakura. Não quero dar motivos a eles que eu possa está interessado nela. Pois eu não estava, ela só conseguia chamar a minha atenção. E só.

\- Espero que sim, senhorita. Agora vá para o seu lugar.

Sakura caminhou até o seu lugar, e nenhuma vez seus olhos me fitaram. E mesmo agradecendo mentalmente por isso, eu me senti excluído por ela mais uma vez. Eu odiava esse sentimento que eu sentia como se eu estivesse sendo ignorado. Era irritante.

\- Bom - o professor voltou a falar. -, vamos começar por Naruto e Suigetsu.

\- Tô fodido. - escutei Naruto resmungar enquanto se levantava do seu lugar e caminhava junto de Suigetsu para frente com uma experiência bosta em sua mão.

Não era preciso dizer que a apresentação era a mesma coisa do que lixo. Não havia um naquela sala que não ria da explicação enrolada de Naruto, e Suigetsu tentado encrementar algo, mas só contribuía no desastre que estava sendo. Cinco minutos depois eles encerraram, e o professor mandou eles se sentarem. Os dois já sabiam qual nota levariam.

Dois segundos depois o professor chamou a próxima dupla, e foi aí que bateram novamente na porta. E dessa vez era a Shizune, a secretária da diretora.

Ela entrou na sala e passou um olhar entre nós até parar no fundão.

\- Desculpe interromper a sua aula, Kakashi - ela disse -, mas só vim chamar a senhorita Haruno para a diretoria.

Não teve um que não olhasse para Sakura sentada no fundão, ela não parecia afetada com aquilo, apenas se levantou e caminhou como não quer nada, seguindo Shizune para fora da sala.

\- O que será que ela aprontou? - perguntou Naruto para mim.

\- Não sei.

Realmente não sabia o que ela havia aprontado, talvés a diretora tenha descoberto que a autora das pixações era ela e não Karin. Mas mesmo assim, seria um pouco difícil de provar, e seus amigos ainda estavam ali na sala, e pelo visto estavam surpreso com aquilo.

O professor Kakashi voltou a sua aula e a dupla apresentou seu trabalho. E assim se passou meia hora de física, eu apenas esperava chegar a minha vez, pensando que iria apresentar o trabalho sozinho.

Ino e o ruivo esquisito sem sobrancelhas apresentavam agora, e os dois pareciam bem entrozados na explicação.

\- Muito bom, senhorita Yamanaka e senhor No Sabaku. - disse o professor e nessa hora a porta foi aberta e Sakura apareceu, atraindo a atenção do professor para ela. - Senhorita Haruno, permaneça aqui. - em seguida ele me fitou. - Senhor Uchiha, pode vir.

Me levantei da cadeira e peguei a experiência, junto com o trabalho escrito e fui até a frente. Podia sentir meu peito batendo fora do normal, mas não era nervosimo por falar em público e sim, por está me aproximando dela.

Entreguei o trabalho escrito para o professor e coloquei a experiência em cima da mesa. Dei uma olhada rápida para aquela marrenta, percebendo ela visívelmente irritada. Estava curioso para saber o que havia acontecido na diretoria.

Começamos a apresentar o trabalho, expliquei a minha parte majestosamente bem, como sempre, e passei a minha vez para Sakura. Ela deu uma enrolada na explicação no começo, e eu ajudei a lembrá-la, mas só foi isso. Ela até que foi bem, explicando daquele jeito sem interesse nenhum. E assim terminamos a nossa apresentação, levando nota máxima no final.

O intervalo havia chegado, e agradeci por isso, estava mentalmente esgotado naquele dia, e olha que o dia só estava começando.

Resolvi ir ao banheiro primeiro, antes de descer para o refeitório. Por onde eu passava eu só via os grupinhos em roda, visualizando o video da briga e comentando.

O povo não parava.

Virei o corredor já vazio que dava para os banheiros e quando menos eu percebi eu me esbarrei com um corpo, que virava para a minha direção. A situação aconteceu rápido demais, que só tive tempo de segurar a pessoa pelos braços e impedi-la de cair.

\- Droga, olha por onde anda!

A voz zangada de Sakura soou, fazendo eu focar minha atenção nela, que me fitava com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Desculpa, eu não te vi. - respondi, soltando seus braços, e olhando seus olhos grandes e verdes.

\- Claro, sou invisível.

Apertei os olhos, ignorando aquele frio que eu sentia no estômago.

\- A irônia sempre na ponta língua, né?

Ela revirou os olhos, e cruzou os braços, dando um passo para trás.

\- Pensei que não viria para escola. - comentei, com que não quer nada, fazendo ela me olhar novamente.

\- E por que eu não viria?

\- Sei lá, você é louca e imprevisível. - dei de ombros, fingindo desinteresse em nossa conversa estranha, mas o fato era que eu estava ansioso por sua resposta, mesmo que seja sarcastica.

Ela sorriu irônica.

\- Eu sempre honro como os meus compromissos. E depois de uma tarde de trabalho ontem, nem ferrando eu deixaria você levar todo o crédito.

Sorri, soltando o ar pelo nariz. Também cruzei os braços e a olhei de baixo para cima, me sentindo superior.

\- Mas você está ocultando o fato de que a maior parte do trabalho fui _eu_ que fiz.

Ela levantou os ombros para cima.

\- Claro, se eu tenho um _otário_ para fazer para mim.

Franzi o cenho. Que garota petulante.

\- Sabia que você está sendo uma pessoa interesseira e mesquinha?

Ela apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, me fitando com aquela marra toda. Meus olhos desviaram para a sua mão enfaixada.

\- O que aconteceu com a sua mão?

\- Você estava na sala quando eu expliquei. - ela disse.

\- Mas eu não acreditei na sua explicação.

\- O problemas é seu.

Realmente era difícil tentar um diálogo com Sakura, ela só respondia aquilo que ela queria que a pessoa soubesse. Ela era um verdadeiro túmulo fechado, e eu havia percebido que eu não era a pessoa adequada que ela pudesse se abrir, ou contar algo importante.

\- Se meteu em encrencas para ir parar na sala da diretora?

\- O que foi? - suas sobrancelhas cor-de-rosa franziu, e seus lábios crisparam por um momento. - Virou algum tipo de detetive para ficar me interrogando agora?

\- Só fiquei preoculpado com você.

\- Deixa de ser mentiroso, você está se remoendo para saber o que a diretora queria comigo. Você é muito curioso playboy. - ela sorriu. - Mas vai ficar na vontade.

\- Você é má. - murmurei, descruzando os braços.

\- Gosto de ser má.

Sorri irônico.

\- Tão má que está no youtube.

\- Você viu? - ela forçou uma animação. - Eu fiquei massa acabando com aquela lacraia ruiva. Até comentei lá.

Sakura conseguia ser inacreditável.

\- Eu só queria dizer que isso é um incentivo para violência. - eu disse. - Pega mal para a reputação de uma garota, se metendo em briga de rua que não vai dar em nada.

\- Como é que é? - ela descruzou os braços, a expressão irritada, apontando o dedo para mim. - Quem você pensa que é para falar para mim o que é certo ou errado? Eu só estava me defedendo daquela vadia que estava me atacando. Ela começou! Se você está tão doído pela sua amiguinha, vai lá consolá-la, leva um cházinho para ela, eu sei que ela vai gostar. Só não deixa a sua namorada chifruda saber, por que loira já leva título de burra, e com galhada na cabeça...

\- A Ino não é minha namorada. - a interrompi, ficando irritado com suas acusaçõe e intrigas, abaixando seu dedo. - E isso não é da sua conta.

\- Ah não? - ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Agora você está achando ruim eu me metendo na sua vida, mas na minha você acha bom se meter, né? Não gosta de ouvir a verdade. Não gosta de saber que é um filho da mãe cafajeste que trai a namorada com a melhor amiga dela. Nossa que...

\- _Como é que é?_

A voz que havia interrompido a Haruno fez nós dois olhar para o lado e se deparar com Ino a nossa frente, com o rosto surpreso.

\- Ino.

\- Você... me traía esse tempo todo com a Karin? - ela questionou, seus olhos azuis furiosos começavam a lacrimejar.

Droga!

\- Uh, se ferrou, playboy. - murmurou Sakura, com aquele humor de cão, dando alguns passos para trás. _Vibora._

\- Ino...

Dei um passo para frente, tentando começar a minha explicação, mesmo estando separados, a situação era delicada.

\- Ino nada! - ela gritou, me interrompendo. - Eu estava aqui me questionando, o que eu tinha feito de errado para você ter terminado comigo... mas no final você me traía esse tempo todo com a Karin. Sasuke, a minha melhor amiga!

\- Nós não temos mais nada Ino. - tentei dolorosamente me justificar, mas sabia que eu já estava queimado.

\- Sim, ainda bem que não tenho mais nada com você. Perdi meu tempo com um porco feito você.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Olha lá como você está falando, está me ofendendo.

\- É para ofender mesmo! - ela gritou mais uma vez, as lágrimas agora visíveis nos olhos. - E pelo jeito, todo mundo sabia - ela deu uma olhada para Sakura que estava ali fazendo platéia. - Se até essa... garota já sabe.

\- Ei! - Sakura deu um passo para frente com as palmas das mãos para cima, se intrometendo. - Não vem tentar descontar sua raiva em mim não, loira, pois eu não tenho nada haver com o fato de seu namorado te traía com a sua amiga traíra.

\- Cala a sua boca que eu não te perguntei nada! - em seguida ela me fitou - Eu te odeio Sasuke. Eu te odeio tanto que eu quero do fundo do meu coração que você morra atropelado por um trem.

Ela passou por mim com passos corridos, esbarrando com o ombro propositalmente no meu. Deveria se socar novamente dentro do banheiro.

Louca.

\- Acho melhor você ver se o seu plano de saúde cobre cirurgia de atropelamento de trem. - olhei para Sakura que mantinha sua atenção nas costas de Ino que se afastava. Em seguida me fitou. - Você sabe, atropelamento de trem... _plaft,_ você ficaria um verdadeiro pastel.

Ela estava zoando comigo. Aquela situação toda aconteceu por culpa dela, e ela estava me zoando. Se eu estava zangado? Não. Eu estava puto com ela.

\- Viu a merda que você fez? - meu tom saiu mais alto que o normal, demonstrando toda a minha ira. Ela havia conseguido me irritar, de verdade.

Megera.

\- Eu não fiz nada. - sua voz cínica me deixava mais irritado. - Quem mandou pular a cerca?

\- Você é o próprio diabo. - acusei, tendo conciência de que aquela nanica causava desavensas e estragos por onde passava. Ela era diabólica.

\- Já fui chamada de coisa pior. - ela deu de ombros e sorriu, começando a se afastar, passando por mim. - Tchau playboy, e evite atravessar linhas de trem.

Ela zoou uma última vez, sumindo do meu campo de visão.

Eu não acreditava muito nesses negócios de significados dos sonhos. Minha mãe sempre fala que um sonho acontece quando nós passamos por situações do dia à dia, e que o nosso cérebro projeta imagens e novas situações, reformulando um novo mundo quando a gente dorme. Mas ela dizia também, que um sonho poderia nos previnir de possíveis situações futuras.

E pelo que dava para entender no meu sonho dessa noite, com Sakura de rabo e chifres me chicoteado, era hoje ela me chicoteando na vida real. Ao invés do chicote, era a sua língua grande por ter falado o que não devia na hora errada e no lugar errado, o que resultou em Ino descobrindo tudo.

Sabia que mentiras nunca duram para sempre, e dessa vez eu acabei desmascarado, sendo que noventa por cento disso foi obra daquela marrenta baixinha, conhecida agora como Sakura-Matadora.


End file.
